A feudal love story
by Rafael Thompson
Summary: Seria capaz uma jovem fazer um youkai rebelde corresponder ao seu amor?Mesmo tentando esquecêla,seu coração não aceita essa decisão.Ainda mais quando quer desejála.[6º capítulo]
1. Na floresta

Olá,esta é a minha primeira fanfic do anime e sei que ele pertence a Rumiko Takahashi,mas se fosse meu,o maior vilão seria meu huahauhuhuahuahuahuahuhuhau !

**No ar o primeiro capítulo da fanfic **

**O amor entre Shippou e Rin**

**Capítulo 1:Na floresta **

Onze anos se passaram tanto na era atual como na era feudal,seis depois que Narak fora derrotado por Inuyasha e todos os seus amigos.Shippou agora tem dezoito anos e faz sucesso entre as garotas do vilarejo,mas se sentia solitário e sempre treinava com o hanyou.Kagome tem vinte e seis anos,esta cursando doutorado na faculdade de Tóquio e estava fazendo bico de empregada para cuidar da sua pequena filha,fruto de um casinho inesperado com Inuyasha(casinho?aham,sei).Mirok e Sango se casaram e agora tem duas meninas,que sempre brincavam com o youkai raposa,pois são muito sapecas.Depois disso,Kouga desapareceu da vista de todos quando vingou da morte de seus companheiros,mas haviam rumores que ele tinha um filha.

Numa tarde chuvosa,o youkai raposa estava na varanda da casa com o rosto sério quando Inu aparece pedindo uma luta com esse,mas ele se recusa a lutar com o hanyou e diz com meio mal humorado:

Shi-Não estou com vontade de lutar com você !

Inu-Você sempre ganhava de mim e agora está dizendo que não quer lutar comigo ? Questionava com uma cara mais séria.

Shi-Só disse que eu não estou com vontade de lutar com você ! Só isso !

Inuyasha começa a ficar aborrecido com o youkai raposa e pega-o pela roupa a fim de provocá-lo,mas esse não estava gostando nem um pouco da atitude do hanyou que ficava ainda mais emburrado com ele.

Shi-Será que não posso ficar um pouco sossegado ?

Inu-O que deu em você para fiar assim ? Por quê você está dese jeito ? Será que poderia dizer o que está passando em você ?

Shi-VAI SE FUDER E ME DEIXA EM PAZ,PORRA ! Diz mais irrtado.

O hanyou fica mais emburrado com o linguajar do youkai raposa e joga-o no meio da chuva até que vai na diereção dele sacando sua espada,mas o jovem youkai desvia dos golpes da Tessaiga e num instante consegue dar um soco nele,fazendo-o cair no chão.Inuyasha sentiu o soco que Shippou desferira,que se mostrava totalmente irritado com a sua agressividade e sentiu que a energia do youkai raposa ficava mais forte com os treinos.

Shi-A vida é minha e não se meta comigo !

O youkai raposa sai andando no meio da chuve em direção a floresta com mais raiva até que vê Mirok e Sango,que perceberam o olhar dele,mas olham para um Inuyasha que se levanta com o rosto marcado pelo soco desse jovem youkai raposa.O ex-monge olha-o com surpresa e fica pasmo com ele.

Mir-O que houve com ele ?

Inu-Não sei o que deu nele qunado ficou assim ! Diz emburrado mas a ex-exterminadora responde preocupada com Shippou.

San-Ele está sentindo-se solitário !

Inu-Como assim,se sentindo solitário ?

Sango dá um suspiro demnstrando-se decepcinada a explicar para o hanyou que o youkai raposa estava sozinho,e que ele queria ter alguém ao lado dele para tirá-lo da solidão.Inuyasha começa a se irritar,mas a ex-exterminadora diz séria sobre a preocupação com Shippou.

San-Ele está achando que está nos atrapalhando !

Mir-Ele quer alguém não para ficar ao seu lado,e sim para sentir o calor do corpo,sentir o apreto dos abraços,sentir o sabor dos beijos,fazê-lo feliz e para que ele faça a mesma coisa que essa pessoa fez ao agradá-lo,mesmo que se estivesse deixando-o! Diz completando o que sua esposa dizia ao hanyou à respeito do youkai raposa(Aê,finalmente ele falou algo que preste).

O hanyou fica paralisado ao escutar o que Mirok e Sango falavam do Shippou e resolve ir atrás dele para desculpá-lo da provocação que fez.

Sna-Será que ele irá perdoá-lo ?Questionava ficando preocupada,mas seu marido diz um pouco sério:

Mir-Vamos entrar logo antes que a chuve engrosse !

Perto de um rio havia uma casa abandonada(quase caindo aos pedaços,haha)com três pessoas e um youkai sapo,mas duas estavam do lado de fora.O que estava naquela chuva era Sesshoumaru,que pensava nesses seis anos que não derrotou Narak,mas na varanda havia uma donzela que pensava em umn youkai que salvou-a da morte.Rin se tornou uma mulher aos dezessete anos e com belo corpo fazia jus a sua beleza com cabelos negros longos e brilhantes,pois conviveu com o youkai e sua mulher durante esses seis anos.Quando a chuva começou a estiar,ela decide ir a floresta pegar água com um balde de madeira,mas o youkai a alerta.

Se-Tome muito cuidado na floresta !

Rin-Eu não vou demorar,senhor Sesshoumaru !Diz pegando o balde.

O que Rin não sabia é que numa floresta,lhe reservam algumas surpresas ou coisas que estão para acontecer nela.Não muito longe dali,dois ladrões que se chamavam takahito e Kazunori(Aff,logo o nome do autor do Gran Turismo)acabaram de roubar um viajante que vagava pela floresta,mas acabam não conseguindo nada além de roupas.

Kaz-Nem um pedaço de ouro nessa porcaria !Diz irritado.

Já adentro da floresta, a donzela anadava até que vê dois homens e se esconde atrás de uma árvore para não ser vista por eles,porém o balde acaba escorregando da sua mão e bate no seu pé.Rin tenta segurara a dor e decide sair de fininho,mas acaba pisando em um graveto fazendo-os escutarem o barulho seguido de seu girto.

Rin-AIIIIIII !

Tak-Olha só,tem uma garota ali !

Os ladrões correm atrás dela e ela,sem esperança corre com o pé gruitnado por socorro,mas como está em uma floresta,seus gritos não são ouvidos até que cai tropeçando em uma pedra e girta novamente,desta vez mais alto mas é os ladrões a encontram e pegam-a.rin se debatia com suas forças,porém não conseguia por não vencer da força bruta.

Tak-Isso vale mais do que ouro ! Diz levantando-a mas ela pisa no pé dele e grita bem alto.

Rin-SOOOCOOORRROOOOOOO !

Kaz-Ninguém irá escutar os seus gritos nesta floresta,garota ! Diz tirando os dedos do ouvido.

Mais próximo dali,Shippou estvava deitado sobre uma pedra pensando num jeito de de sumir da vista de todos,inclusive de sua amiga Kagome,que não aparecia há quase três meses até que ouve um grito.Quando soube que era um grito de socorro,ele se levanta rapidamente para ir resgatar uma humana,mas ele não sabia que essa humana era uma menina que se tornou uma linda mulher,e que atende pelo nome de Rin.

Shi-Alguém está precisando de ajuda e vou ter que salvá-la ! Diz correndo.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo**

O que será da pobre e indefesa Rin ? Será que Shippou conseguirá salvar ela dos ladrões ?

Só no próximo capítulo !

**Tenham um 2006 totalmente exceleenteee !**


	2. Salvando a donzela

**Mais um ano se passa e agora temos duas notícias.A boa é que tem a programação de verão da MTV para assistir e a péssima notícia é que vamos ter que agüentar mais uma vez o maldito BBB.Haja paciência para tanta chatice,pois eu não agüento mais isso.**

**Resumo do primeiro capítulo**

Agora Shippou e Rin são jovens,porém são solitários e vão para a floresta por motivos diferentes.Enquanto o youkai raposa não agüentou as provocações do InuYasha,a donzela vai pegar água em um rio,mas é raptada por dois ladrões e tenta pedir ajuda.Próximo dali Shippou escuta os gritos e decide salvá-la,mas o que ele não sabe é que estará salvando uma menina que agora é uma mulher e que o destino poderia ter armado uma peça.

**Aí vai o segundo capítulo**

**O amor entre Shippou e Rin**

**Capítulo 2.Salvando a donzela**

Depois de algum tempo,Rin estava a mercê dos ladrões amarrada em uma corda na perna direita,mas a sua frente havia uma faca pequena e resolve tentar pegá-la.Ao chegar próximo ao objeto ela dá mais um passo,mas chega ao limite da corda que está amarrada em uma árvore,porém,queria se livrar desta corda para fugir dos ladrões e sair da floresta.Sem mais delongas,Rin tenta pegar o objeto que estava a sua frente,porém,a faca estara distante dela e próximo aos meliantes até que meio sonolento,Takahito toca no objeto fazendo-o ir para ela,que pega e corre para onde estava.Rapidamente ela prende uma parte da corda com o pé direito enquanto tenta cortar com a faca,mas uma falha a faz ficar enraivecida.

**Rin-**Droga,esta faca está cega !

Mesmo assim,a donzela tentar cortar a corda até que pega uma pedra lisa para afiar a faca,mas havia um imprevisto:como iria afiar sem acordar os ladrões.Sem outra opção a escolher,Rin começa a cortar corda sobre a pedra fazendo surgir fumaça nessa corda até que acelera os movimentos e consegue se soltar da corda,mas tinha um plano para atrasar os ladrões e impedí-los.Ao ver um pedaço de lenha na fogueira,a donzela pega e vai até a pequena sacola onde os dois estavam usando como travesseiro para colocá-la cautelosamente não acordá-los,e sai correndo dali rapidamente.As chamas começava a aumentar e os dois ainda dormiam até que o fogo chega aos cabelos de Kazunori,que sentui o cheiro do seu cabelo queimarem quando Takahito acorda apavorado e apaga com uma pele de youkai que conseguiram atacá-lo,mas ao ver a corda os dois se enfezaram com a donzela.

**Kaz**-Droga,aquela garota vai pagar por isso !

**Tak-**Vamos atrás dela ! Ela não deve estar muito longe ! Diz irritado.

Próximo dali,Shippou estava meio perdido quando estara procurando a humana,porém,não sabia que essa uma humana era a menina que andava com Sesshoumaru e agora ela virou uma mulher aos dezessete anos.Depois de cinco minutos,ele para em uma pedra mas continuava perdido pelo silêncio que rondava a floresta,pois estara ficando impaciente com a procura.

**Shi-**Droga,não escuto nenhum grito até agora !

O que o youkai raposa sabia é que não muito longe dali,Rin estava escondida sob uma pedra para não ser vista pelos ladrões até que sai cautelosamente do esconderijo,mas acaba pisando em falso em uma pedra e cai sentada em um graveto com espinhos fazendo-a soltar um grito alto,as tão alto que faz Shippou,Takahito e Kazunori escutarem o grito.Os dois decidem ir atrá dela,porém não sabem que o jovem youkai estava próximo deles para salvar a donzela.

**Shi-**Parece que estou mais perto ! Preciso agir imediatamente !

O youkai raposa corre rapidamente para salvá-la dos,mas ainda não a encontrou.Enquanto isso,rin corria desesperadamente pela floresta para ficar longe até que é avistada pelos dois ladrões e muda o rumo do trajeto que estava fazendo,mas acaba chegando em um penhasco e quando dá meia volta,dá de cara com Kazunori e Takahito.A donzela decide ir por outro caminho,mas é pega novamente pelo homem de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis.

**Rin**-ME SOLTAAA ! ME SOLTAAA ! Berrava-a enquanto debatia-se.

**Tak-**Depois do que você fez ?HAHAHAHA,não me faça rir,garota !

Pouco tempo depois, os dois ladrões voltam ao mesmo lugar onde estavam dormindo até que um coloca-a de costas para a árvore enquanto o seu comparsa pegava a corda para amarrá-la,mas a donzela pisa novamente no pé e sua nova vítima foi Kazunori,que gemeu de dor quando sentiu seu pé ser pisoteado por ela.Porém ele foi mais esperto e pisoteia o pé de Rin,fazendo-a soltar um grito altíssimo que ecoa por toda a floresta e faz o jovem youkai raposa ir na direção do grito.

**Rin-**Ah,ME SOLTA ! Espero que alguém me salve desses dois idiotas !

Takahito cai de tanto rir do que a donzela tinha dito até que um vulto surge no meio das árvores,fazendo a jovem ficarc com uma expressão da alívio,mas os ladrões esqueceram da fogueira que estava se apagando por estar sem lenha.Os dois se entreolhavam pois um tinha que vigiar Rin,enquanto o outro tinha que procurar lenha para se aquecerem até que um deles sai amuado para a procura.A donzela via que o homem que aparernta ter uns quarenta e cinco anos era um homem pacífico,fazendo ter uma certa preocupação com o homem que aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos.Kazunori parte em busca de mais lenha enquanto Takahito ficara de olha em Rin,mas um pouco próximo dos dois,Shippou estava escondido atrás de uma árvore para não ser visto.A humana vê uma bola de pêlos que se mexia naquela árvore e dá uma olhada inclinando a cabeça para o lado ,mas ela não sabe que o seu salvador(essa foi tosca)também faz o mesmo.Quando os dois se fitam,eles ficam espantados ao se olharem,porém,Rin tinha reconhecido o youkai raposa pelo rabo e esse nem reconheceu-a pelo cabelo ou pelos olhos.

**Rin-**É ele mesmo ! E como cresceu ! Diz ficando ruborizada.

**Shi-**Será que é ela ? Não pode ser,mas o cabelo me parece muito familiar !

Takahito percebe que a donzela olhava para o lado e vira-se para olhar,mas não vê o youkai raposa que estava escondido atrás da árvore pouco próximo dele.Shippou precisara agir rápido para salvar Rin,mas para isso teria que lutar contra os ladrões e não precisar da ajuda de ninguém,muito menos dele(InuYasha).O youkai raposa sai em disparada até que vê uma espada entre as pedras e decide pegar a arma,mas volta volta ao mesmo lugar onde estava escondido.O jovem youkai dá uma olhada novamente para Rin,que dá um sorriso mostrando que ela está confiando nele e esse retribui o sorriso pondo toda confiança dela em seu treino com a espada.O ladrão começa a desconfiar da donzela por causa da do sorriso e pergunta o porquê daquele sorriso,mas ela tenta fingir que não entendeu a questão que fizera até que ele dá mais uma olhada e não encontra absolutamente nada.Takahito aproveita a ausência do seu companheiro para olhar para a donzela com um sorriso perverso,fazendo-a ficar aterrorizada com o meliante e deixando Shippou irritado com o ladrão.Rin sente seu medo aumentar quando o homem de cabelos curtos o olhos rubro vinha com uma adaga na mão em sua direção até que esse homem olha-a de cima para baixo e corta a corda mantinha ela presa a árvore,mas ele coloca a mão na sua boca para impedir que gritasse.

**Tak-**Fique quietinha senão vou ter que te machucar,e aí vou perder minha diversão ! Diz colocando a mão por dentro do quimono.

Shippou estava cheio de ódio ao ver aquela cena e resolve agir rapidamente para salvá-la daquele homem até que pega uma pedra e vai com a espada para trás de uma outra árvore.Antes que Takahito invadisse sua intimidade,a donzela dá uma joelhada no estômago dele até que afasta desse homem,mas é puxada por esse até que é atingido por uma pedra.Aproveitando que o ferimento deixou-o cego por causa do sangue que caía no rosto dele,o jovem youkai raposa golpeia-o com a bainha da espada fazendo o ladrão ficar desmaiado até que a jovem amarra a fita do quimono e se junta a ele,mas quando o outro ladrão chega e vê o comparsa no chão,Shippou saca a espada e ameaça-o.

**Kaz-**Um youkai ? Espera um pouco,eu não fiz nada com ela !

**Rin-**Ele está falando a verdade,deixe-o ir !

**Shi-**Ainda bem que ela falou ! Se não fez nada com ela,é melhor que desapareça ! Se aparecer nobamente por esta floresta,eu vou acabar com você ! Diz encostando a lâmina na jugular.

Tememdo pela sua vida,Kazunori sai correndo pela floresta deixando tudo ali no chão.O youkai raposa decide partir deixando Rin para trás,mas ela percebe que ele se afastara dela e segue-o para estar segura ao lado dele.Shippou via que a humana se aproximava dele e olha-a como não viu nada em seu caminho,mas ele não dá a mínima para ela deixando-a fula até fica na sua frente e fita-o seriamente.

**Rin-**Será que não poderia me esperar,Shippou ?

**Shi-**Espera ái,como você sabe o meu nome ? Perguntava meio sério.

**Rin-**Você me salvou quando deu a sua vida em troca da minha vida !

O jovem youkai raposa fica surpreso rever a humana ,que também cresceu e agora é uma linda mulher pois uma ironia do destino fizeram-os se reencontrarem depois de seis anos.Rin acaria o rosto do Shippou emocionada por ter reencontrado ele,mesmo que tenha se salvado da morte e ele estava com uma sorriso doce quando a humana o acariciara,mas estava preocupado por ela estar nessa floresta sozinha.

**Rin-**Ainda bem que você está vivo,porquê eu queria te ver novamente !

**Flashback do Shippou**

Na fortaleza,InuYasha,Sesshoumaru,Mirok e Kouga conseguem derrotar Narak com a ajuda de Kagome e Kikyou,que essa sua energia quando lança última flecha contra o hanyou de cabelos negros,porém,uma núvem de miasma aparece nessa fortaleza fazendo todos saírem do recinto.Ao saírem,Jaken percebe que a ausência de Rin e a exterminadora diz que a menina ficou dentro da fortaleza até que o youkai lobo resolve voltar ao recinto,mas o youkai raposa sai na sua frente sem nada para se proteger do miasma.

**Inu-**Shippou,está achando que vai sair dessa fumaça ? Questionava indo atrás mas a colegial o puxa.

**Ka**-Não vá,InuYasha ! Você está muito ferido !

**Kou-**Até parece que aquele idiota poderá salvar a garota !

**Kag-**Você só sabe dar uma de salvador e não se preocupa com sua vida ! Ele vai conseguir salvá-la !

**San-**Espero que consiga sair dessa ! Diz sendo consolada pelo monge.

No corredor da fortaleza,Shippou procurava a menina com dificuldade para respirar pois o veneno invadira seu corpo e decide se apressar para salvá-la até que ouve umas tossidas e resolve seguir.Ao encontrar uma parte do seria a sala,o youkai raposa acha-a no chão inconsciente e decide tirar seu manto do pescoço para colocá-lo no rosto de Rin,mas ao colocar ela abre os olhos e diz que de algum lugar do mundo dos mortos,o seu pai estará orgulhoso de ter salvado uma humana como ela.Antes de sair da fortaleza,Shippou resolve usar seu fogo de raposa para protegê-la do miasma,porém,esse miasma faz respirar com sofregüidão e perder forças para fugir dessa fortaleza.

**Rin**-Nós...vamos...morrer..aqui ?

**Shi**-E-eu não vou d-deixar q-que isso a-conteça com v-você,Rin ! Diz quase perdendo a respiração.

O yopukai raposa se levanta para passar pela porta que seria a que levará para a saída,mas estava com a respiração sôfrega até consegue da núvem de miasma.

Alguns minutos depois,Sango olha dois vultos saírem da fortaleza e quando vê a menina sendo carregada pelo Shippou,ela e o youkai lobo decidem tirá-los rapidamente daquele recinto.Sesshoumaru olha para ele de um jeito menos sério e com sua cara de marrento(até o baixinho perderia dele),InuYasha segura-o pela roupa e levanta ele para dar bronca.

**Inu-**Se está querendo se suicidar,avise primeiro !

**Ka-**Deixe ele se recuperar um pouco,InuYasha ! Ele também tem sentimentos e por isso se arriscou para salvá-la !

Comovido pelas palavras que Kagome dissera,o hanyou o solta e fita serenamente,porém,Shippou se afasta de todos até que Rin percebe a saída dele e mesmo com o corpo envenenado pelo miasma,ela o segue fazendo todos a seguirem.Kagura percebe que a menina queria agrdecer o youkai raposa por tê-la salvado,mas o que essa menina não sabia era que o tempo de vida dele estava ficando curta,a não ser que Sesshoumaru o reviva.A colegial estava ficando triste quando olhara aquele youkai que sempre procurava-a quando apanhava do InuYasha,estar com uma olhar morto e sem vida até Rin fita-o docemente.Kouga,que reprovara o hanyou pela falta de proteção para Kagome olhava para Shippou com decepção,pois para ele o importante era a vida da algum ser e não sua vida em risco.

**Rin-**Espero que eu te encontre por ái !

**Shi-**Infelizmente não será pos..sí..vel ! Diz dando suas últimas palavras.

Sango chora abraçada a colegial pois se já tinha perdido seu irmão para o Narak,agora perde um amigo,um ser diferente dela por salvar uma humana como ela.A menina fica triste ao olhar o youkai raposa sem vida e tenta reanimá-lo,mas ao sentir que o rosto dele estava gelado ela se levanta e se afasta do corpo com lágrimas nos olhos até que InuYasha a olha calmamente e consola-a.

**Rin**-Por quê isso aconteceu com ele ? Por quê eu não fui no lugar dele ? Será que eu não posso agradecer por isso ?

**San-**Porquê ele tinha sentimentos e quis te salvar,mas não sei se "ele" possa fazer o que você quer que o Shippou seja revivido ! Diz abraçando-a ternamente até que o youkai aparece por trás dela.

**Se-**Dá-me licença,Rin !

A menina dá passagem ao Sesshoumaru para salvar o youkai raposa do mundo do além,onde ele vê os emissários perto desse youkai e os cortam com a Tenseiga.Shippou sente algo brilhar em si mesmo e abre os olhos,se surpreeendendo quando Rin o abraçara apertadamente por ter sido revivido pelo youkai e olha para suas amigas,que o levantam para partirem,porém,a menina dá um beijo no rosto e parte com Sesshoumaru e Kagura.

**Rin-**Eu vou esperar o tempo que for para nos encontrarmos ! Diz com um sorriso sereno.

O youkai raposa fica alegre ao perceber que uma humana ficara amiga dele,mas Kagome e Sango pensaram em algo que as fizeram sorrir até que InuYasha,Mirok e Kouga olham-as estranhadamente quando via o youkai sorrir deixando uma lágrima cair do rosto.

**Fim do Flashback do Shippou**

**Shi-**Eu não queria dizer isso,mas depois daquele beijo eu ficava pensando em como você estaria mais tarde ! Diz virando o rosto para o lado.

**Rin-**Agora somos jovens e esse tempo passou rapidamente tanto para mim,quanto para você,Shippou !

**Shi-**E pude ver o quão você está...melhor não dizer !

**Rin-**Por quê não completa o queria dizer ? Questionava até que ele toca sua pele suave.

**Shi**-O quão você é linda ! Só isso !

A donzela fica maravilhada ao ouvir as palavras que o youkai raposa acabara de dizer até que sente um calor dentro de si quando esbarra nele,fazendo-o ficar rubro.Shippou tinha notado que ela pode correr sérios riscos ao estar na floresta com aquele homem estirado,e decide tirá-la dali.

Longe deles,InuYasha estava perdido e tentava enraivecidamente procurar o youkai raposa para sa desculpar pela afronta que fizera,mas não encontra por causa da chuva que tinha caído até que sente um cheiro suave e decide seguir esse cheiro rapidamente.

**Inu-**Ele não deve estar muito longe daqui !

No mesmo caminho em que Rin tinha sido raptada,Sesshoumaru e Jaken procuravam pela donzela até que vêem o balde de madeira que ela carragava sobre a pedra e sente um cheiro que parecia ser sangue humano.

**Jak-**_Alguma coisssa aconteceu com a garota,ssenhor Sssesshoumaru ?_

**Se-**Não é ela,Jaken ! Vamos procurá-la ! Diz seguindo as pegadas deixadas por ela.

Perto de um lago,Shippou e Rin decidem dar uma para para descansarem da caminhada até que a donzela vai ao lago e faz o youkai raposa ir também.A donzela vê o reflexo deles junto com a lua que estava meia coberta pelas nuvens e se encanta com sua imagem refletida pela água,se bem que o youkai raposa não deu a mínima importância a ela,porém,ela puxa-o de volta.

**Rin-**Veja,agora nós crescemos ! Agora eu quero ser mais do que sua amiga,Shippou !

**Shi-**Espera aí,por quê você quer mais do que uma amiga ?

**Rin-**Porquê depois que você foi salvo por "ele",eu ficava pensando em nós dois juntos ! Diz aproximando o rosto.

O youkai raposa fica ruborizado quando a donzela aproximava os lábios nos seus fazendo escutar a respiração dela,que podia sentir um perfume suave e adocicado até que vira o rosto para impedí-la de beijar.Rin queria sentir algum sentimento vindo dela e aquele calor a faz despertar que tornara a ficar forte com os dias,mas estava querendo um sentimento maior que começara a sentir pelo youkai raposa até que olha para ele serenamente e aproxima novamente os seus lábios.

**Shi-**Não me faça fazer o que eu não quero fazer !

**Rin**-Eu não vou preciso fazer isso,eu posso esperar pela sua iniciativa ! Diz com um ar inocente.

**Shi-**Eu não farei isso nunca e melhor irmos !

**Rin-**Então você não se importa comigo mesmo,Shippou !

**Shi**-Eu me importo com você sim,mas não preciso de alguém para se importar comigo,Rin !

**Rin-**EU ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ E PRECISO ME IMPORTAR !

**Shi-**Olha aqui,eu preciso ouvir esse sermão que você está fazendo e caso você saiba,para "ele" eu sou um youkai INÚTIL !

**Rin**-INÚTIL ? EU FUI RAPTADA DUAS VEZES E QUASE FUI MOLESTADA ATÉ QUE VOCÊ APARECE PARA ME SALVAR E AGORA DIZ QUE É UM YOUKAI INÚTIL ? Questinava com lágrimas no olhos.

O youkai raposa sentiu-se inferior até que consola a jovem humana,que chorava abraçada a ele.Shippou vira que a donzela estava certa ao dizer que precisava se importar por alguém,mesmo que seja a "protegida" do Sesshoumaru.

_"Que sentimento é esse ao estar abraçado com ela,pois parece que eu estou mais alegre com ela e o meu coração bate tão rápido quando alguém se preocupou comigo,mas fico pensando em como não percebi que esses seis anos me fizeram um youkai inútil por dentro.Agora entendo porque aquela lembrança me fez olhar para ela,pois arrisquei a minha vida para salvá-la e quando morri,era ela que se preocupou comigo e não foi somernte ela.Sango ficou triste ao me olhar sem vida e o Kouga sentiu-se decepcionado ao ver que um youkai como ele arriscar a vida para salvar uma humana.Depois que eu fui revivido,cada um foi para o seu caminho e a minha grande amiga Kagome disse para mim que eu posso viver ao lado deles,mas não queria que eu ficasse solitário por todo esse tempo.Quando anadava pelo vilarejo,umas sete garotas se aglomeravam e ia atrás de mim até que eu decidi cohecê-las uma por uma e vi que todas são lindas,mas algo dizia que eu tinha alguém em especial e Rin parecia ser essa pessoa especial para mim"_

**Shi-**Fiu um idiota em não pensar em você durante esse seis anos !

**Rin-**Não precisa se lamentar por isso !

o youkai raposa fica um pouco aliviado ao olhar que a humana estava mais calma,mas sem nenhuma intenção a faz tropeçar e acaba aproximando seus lábios até que a donzela não perde tempo e dá um beijo longo e doce.Shippou começara a sentir os lábios macios de Rin e abraça ternamente ela,fazendo-a se confortar nos braços dele,mas não saberá que o poderá despertar um sentimento bem forte entre os dois.

No mesmo lugar em que a donzela era mantida amarrada,Takahito se levanta com uma forte dor de cabeça devido ao golpe da bainha da espada que levara até que vê a lenha que seu comparsa tinha deixado e percebe que Rin tinha fugido novamente,mas ao olhar umas pegadas suspeitas ao lado das pegadas humanas,fica irritado ao perceber que eram pegadas de youkai e pega a bainha da adaga,que continha um veneno capaz de matar dez ou quinze youkais.

**Tak-**Maldito youkai ! Ele vai só quando estiver com a garota ! Diz colcando a adaga na bainha.

Voltando ao lago,os dois continuavam naquele beijo que fizera sentir uma paixão intensa por eles até que o youkai raposa se separa para tomar fôlego,mas a humana volta a encostar os lábios fazendo ele beijá-la novamente.Shippou tentara se afastá-la e não consegue separar ela,pois não resiste a belexa da humana e acaba cedendo aos beijos dela.Rin sentia que o youkai raposa beijava com vontade e decide deixá-lo a vontade,pois qeria isso dele e queria mais,muito mais até que resolve se separar para respirar.De repente um vulto surge silenciosamente entre as árvores e observa os dois que estava próximos um do outro.

**Shi-**Por quê fez isso,Rin ?

**Rin-**Porquê eu queria e você só estava me fitando ! Eu vou esperar o melhor de você,Shippou !

**Shi**-Rin,eu posso ser seu amigo mas esperar disso,eu não posso dizer !

**Tak-**Então fique longe dela porquê ele é minha,youkai desprezível ! Diz com uma pedra na mão.

O youkai raposa olhara para aquele homem com uma raiva que podia sentir em seu sangue,que fervia até que diz para a donzela ficar em um lugar para se proteger enquanto tira a espada da bainha e corre na direção do ladrão,mas este utiliza o galho da árvore e acerta-o na cabeça fazendo ele cair desacordado.Rin fica apavorada ao ver o sangue do Shippou cair no rosto e os cabelos dele e corre para salvar de Takahito,mas ele joga uma pedra pequena acertando-a nas costas e consegue pegá-la.A donzela tenta se debater,mas o ladrão encosta a lâmina da adaga e exige a ela que desamarre a fita.Enquanto a humana desamarrava com receio de ser molestada,o youkai raposa se levanta com o sangue fervendo ainda mais até que puxa-o com violência e pega a espada para atacar,mas é ferido por uma pedra que Takahito jogara na sua cabeça deixando seu sangue cair nos olhos.Enquanto Shippou tirava o sangue dos olhos para enxergar,o ladrão aproveita a distração para ferí-lo no braço com a adaga e tenta desferir um soco,mas o youkai raposa o impede e revida co golpe desferido da bainha da espada.

**Tak-**Está achando que vai me matar desse jeito ficar coma garota ? Ha,pelo visto é umyoukai inútil que não faz mal a ninguém !

Mal sabe que as palavras que ele mesmo dissera faz o youkai raposa encher-se de ódio dele e novamente saca a espada,mas o que ele era que o veneno estava agindo lentamente em seu corpo e correrá sério risco se for ferido novamente.Rin ficava receosa ao olhar o youkai raposa com tanto ódio ser ferido até que decide ajudá-lo pegando a bainha,mas Shippou pede para ele ficar no mesmo lugar enquanto defende do ataque do homem de cabelos curtos.

**Tak-**Ah,então você está protegendo a garota ! Que youkai inútil que você é ! Diz com tom de deboche.

**Shi**-Repita isso novamente e eu acabo com você,seu crápula !

Perto da luta,InuYasha procurava enrivecidamente o youkai raposa enquanto se enravecia por encontrá-lo até que vê um pedaço do manto do youkai,mas sente um o cheiro de sangue e um cheiro leve e suave no ar.O hanyou percebera que o cheiro era humano e ao sentir o cheiro do sangue,decide correr para o local onde esse cheiro ficava intenso.

**Inu-**Idiota,agora está arrumando confusão ! Quando eu por as mãos nele,vai se arrepender por ter dado uma de valentão ! Diz estralando a mão.

De volta ao lago,Shippou estav com a respiração ofegante e começar a sua,pois tinha sido ferido três vezes pelo ladrão com a adaga,mas tenta atacar outra vez e não consegue por estra fraco.Enquanto Takahito rira sarcasticamente dele e olhava para a donzela maldosamente,Rin segurava o youkai raposa para não ser ferido novamente,mas ele queria acabar com o homem.

**Rin-**Não arrisque sua vida ! Por favor Shippou,me escute !

**Shi**-Prefiro morrer do que deixar você ser molestada por esse monstro !

**Tak**-Olha essa boca seu monstrinho ! Você nem percebe está sem condições para lutar ! Ah,esqueci de dizer que você foi envenenado,HAHAHAHAHAH ! Disse com uma risada diabólica.

A atitude de Takahito deixaram so dois espantados e um sentimento começa a surgir misturando com o sentimento de preocupação da humana,surgindo um ódio violento para o youkai raposa,que tentava tirar a adaga das mãos do ladrão.Shippou consegue impedir que a pequena arma passasse pelo seu pescoço,porém,a lâmina lhe corta na mão fazendo-o soltar um grito e o homem dava várias risadas até que a donzela joga uma pedra com toda sua força atingindo o nariz.Takahito se enfeza completamente ao ver seu sangue cair e decide tirar acabar com a vida de Rin até que o youkai raposa fica na frente dela e a adaga é cravada no seu ombro direito para o espanto da donzela,que começara a chorar ao vê-lo se sacrificar e para as gargalhadas do ladrão,mas ao ouvir o deboche ele não contem o seu ódio e fica a espada no coração de Takahito.

**Tak**-Mal..di..to you..kai ! Diz caindo no chão.

Rin fica chocada ao ver o homem cair morto,mas sentiu-se aliviada por ser salva pelo youkai raposa,porém,ele foi envenenado e tinha que sair dali até decide ajudá-lo a tirar a adaga do ombro.Shippou tenta segurar agüentar a dor quando a donzela tirava lentamente a pequena arma até que consegue tirar e ele tenta se levantar,mas ela resolve amprará-lo e mesmo assim estara triste por perder um grande amigo,porém,estava sentindo uma paixão que perderá-o novamente.

**Shi**-Vamos embora daqui,Rin !

Perto de um riacho,o youkai raposa respirava com sofregamente enquanto a donzela rasbicava com o graveto algo para que alguém lesse até que ele chama-a,mas ela não o ouve até que se levanta com dificuldade e tenta se manter em pé até que ela o segura.Shippou fica meio sem jeito ao ver Rin chorar e decide abraçá-la sem muita força,mas sente um aroma muito intenso vindo dela e se encanta com o cheiro.

**Shi-**Obrigado por se preocupar comigo,mas deixe suas lágrimas para alguém que mereça,Rin !

**Rin**-Mas você merece as minhas lágrimas e muito mais de mim ! Diz apertando-o.

A donzela fica cara-a-cara com o youkai raposa e fita os olhos azuis-claro dele com uma expressão leve,mas queria beijá-lo docemente até que ele limpa os seus olhos e sem querer toca os lindos lábios dela,fazendo-a dar um sorriso franco,mas não o suficiente para disfarçar a tristeza dela mesma.Shippou querera sentir os lábios macios de rin novamente em seus lábios e levanta o rosto dela para ficar próximo,mas ouve a voz do InuYasha e faz uma cara não muito amistosa.

**Shi-**É melhor você ir embora ates que eles dois nos encontrem,Rin !

**Rin-**Pelos menos posso te chamar de Raposinha ?

**Shi-**Não me importo com o nome,mas não chore mais ! Você é muito linda para derramar essas lágrimas,caso eu merecesse ! Diz afagando os cabelos,fazendo ela encostar os lábios.

**Rin-**Você quer me beijar,Raposinha ?

**Shi-**Não sei o que dizer,mas eu não quero te impedir !

O youkai raposa deixa a donzela o beijar,fazendo sentir os lábios macios dela e deixando-a enlaçar o pescoço.,Shippou estava sentindo uma sensação intensa quando a humana beijara docemente até resolve se separar para respirar,mas ela decide se afastar para não ser vista pelo hanyou até que ele acaba tropeçando quando se reaproximova dela e dá uma selinho nela.Rin fica surpresa ao receber o selinho vido do youkai raposa,porém estava triste por perdê-lo e decide se esconder em uma árvore enquanto InuYasha chegara com uma cara azeda.

**Inu**-Seu idiota,bancou o valentão e agora está ferido ! Qual foi o motivo para tomar essa atitude tão idiota ?

**Shi-**Ah,vai se ferrar ! Você não é meu pai para me dar bronca ! Diz se levantando com dificuldade até que o hanyou soca-o violentamente.

**Inu-**Continue com essa marra e vai ser pior para você !

**Shi**-Se pudesse me ajudar aqui para ir voltar ! Diz se levantando novamente.

InuYasha fica mais azedo que um limão quando tinha que levar o youkai raposa para o vilarejo até que olha para o chão,mas ao perceber que era uma mensagem de socorro que dizia o seguinte:

_"Por favor,salve o Raposinha pois ele me salvou duas vezes,mas não quero perdê-lo novamente porquê eu o amo muito.Por favor,salve o meu 'amado' Raposinha rápido._

O hanyou fica sem entender o que a mensagem dizera,mas ao olha para Shippou que estava com a respiração ofegante e sentir um cheiro de veneno miturado com o sangue do youkai raposa,ele pega-o e sai imediatamente para o vilarejo.Depois que InuYasha parte com o youkai raposa,Rin sai dali com o semblante mais leve e deixa outra mensagem.

_"Espero que sobvreviva,pois mesmo estando recuperado ou doente,quero estar ao seu lado,Raposinha"_

**Fim do segundo capítulo**

**Será que InuYasha conseguirá chegar a tempo na casa de Mirok e Sango ? Será que Shippou irá sobreviver ao veneno que se alatra lentamente ?**

**Para matar a saudade do Inu das fãs,o retorno de Kagome Higurashi a era feudal e sua mimada filha.Vocês terão uma surpresa quando a descreverei no terceiro capítulo.**

**Até o próximo capítulo**


	3. A volta de Kagome

**Ai..ai..ai..ai,o carnaval já passou e eu enrolando para postar o terceiro capítulo da minha fic,mas,isso não será motivo para deixar de receber comentários da minhas amigas !**

**Aproveitando o tempo aqui,eu vim homenagear(se bem que o dia 8/3 já passou) as minhas amigas,mas que são mulheres de verdade:**_Yejin Rin Yukimura,A.C.Lennox,Hyuuga Tha,Sra Kouga,Michelle Omura,Tmisinha e outras que eu esqueci os nomes _

**Então vamos ao resumo do capítulo anterior**

Shippou e Rin se reencontraram depois de seis longos anos,porém,o jovem youkai raposa tinha que salvá-la de Takahito.Mas para o azar da donzela,ele acaba sendo envenenado por este ladrão.O que ela não percebera era que o ódio dele fora o suficiente para matar aquele homem,que na verdade,era um monstro.Depois de se afastarem,Shippou acaba recebendo da sua grande amiga Rin,um beijo que poderá despertar a paixão que ele deixou de consumir e um nome carinhoso;Raposinha.

**Olha o terceiro capítulo aí gente**

**O amor entre Shippou e Rin**

**Capítulo 3: A volta de Kagome,os delírios de Shippou e o beijo molhado de Rin**

**Na era feudal...**

Kagome chegara ao templo bem cansada da faculdade até que é recepcionada por seu irmão acompanhado de sua filhinha,que se agita quando é pega no colo do seu tio deixando-o ajudar a carregar a bolsa.A universitária adorava ver sua filha brincar se escondendo em seus cabelos já que estavam longos depois que dera a luz à ela,mas ao chegar na sala,ela se senta e pega um porta-retratos até que sua mãe aparece com uma bandeja com uma chaleira e duas chícaras.

**Kyo**-Sentindo falta do InuYasha ?

**Ka-**Estou sentindo falta dele sim,mas eu estou preocupada com este jovem aqui ! Apontando para um ser que estava com uma cara séria.

**Kyo-**Aquele garoto que veio aqui no natal ? Ele me parecera gentil !

**Ka-**Eu preciso tirá-lo daquele estado e para isso,tenho que encontrar uma pessoa que faça-o ficar sempre ao lado dela !

**Kyo-**Então você está querendo juntá-los,não é verdade ?

**Ka-**Os dois já são jovens e sei muito bem disso,mas,sinto que um sentimento será maior que o meu amor quando sentira pelo Inu ! Vou fazer de tudo para que ela fique ao lado dele ! Colocando o porta-retratos de volta ao mesmo lugar.

**Kyo-**Então fique sossegada e descanse um pouco !

A universitária decide fazer o que sua mãe tinha recomendado e resolve tomar um pouco do chá que tinha se servido até que sua filha aparece com todo o gás,mas senhora Kyo pega-a no colo e resolve fazer um passeio com sua neta.Kagome adorava ver sua peuqena filha ser paparicada pela sua mãe até que decide dar um tempo de descanço para voltar à outra era.

**Na era feudal...**

Rin andava pela floresta com uma cara meio triste,pois estava ficando sem esperanças quando pensava no youkai raposa até suas lágrimas começam a brotar de seus olhos depois que lembrara do beijo e do nome carinhoso que também dera para ele,mas queria-o sempre por perto e isso estava longe de acontecer.Seus lábios tocando nos lábios dele,o novo nome que o chamara e o reencontro fizera-a chorar silenciosamente até que Kagura aparece com Tomoe e Kenzo,ambos com um ano,e percebe que a donzela estava com a cabeça baixa.A mulher sabia porquê Rin chorava e precisava encontrar o jovem youkai raposa para que ela o reveja,mas algo estava estranho para essa,que não percebe a presença dela até que resolve sentar-se ao lado dela.

**Kag**-Sei que isso está demorando para reencontrá-lo,mas precisa ter paciência para o tempo ! Um dia vocês dois irão se reencontrar !

**Rin**-Eu já o reencontrei,mas ele arriscou a vida dele novamente para me salvar e agora está envenenado por mim ! Eu que era para estar com aquele veneno no corpo e não ele ! Eu não quero perdê-lo novamente ! Diz caindo nos braços da mulher.

Kagura percebera que a humana falava do youkai raposa,porém,disse que ele se recupera rápido.Mesmo estando triste com o que acontecerá com Shippou,Rin resolve voltar para a casa da montanha levando Tomoe e Kenzo,deixando a mãe deles calma,porém preocupada com ela.

**Kag-**_"Aquele youkai precisa saber que ele não quer ser apenas amiga dele !_ _Rin quer ser uma mulher e somente ele pode fazer esse desejo que ela,ou ele,se realizem,mas para ajudá-la,tenho que encontar uma pessoa que conhece muito bem ele !"_

**XXXX**

Ao vilarejo,InuYasha chega na casa de Mirok e Sango trazendo o youkai raposa,que estava com a respiarção rarefeita por causa do veneno que se alastrara lentamente até que entra aos gritos,acoradando o monge e a ex-exterminadora até que resolve colocá-lo no futon e diz que quando o encontrou,ele estva com ferimentos nos braços e um ferimento grave no ombro.Sango sabia que o veneno que estava agindo no corpo do jovem youkai raposa era do acônitomas não tinha nada para tirar o veneno a não ser uma planta que poderá impedir o veneno de se alastrar pelo corpo.Dez minutos depois,ela termina de cuidar dos ferimentos do youkai raposa,que dorima sossegadamente,porém,estava ficando preocupada com ele e o hanyou a olha seriamente e coloca a espada do youkai ao lado dele que estava ensangüentada.

**Inu-**Esse idiota vai ficar bem ?

**San-**Pare com esse deboche ,InuYasha ! Shippou é diferente de você e se recuperará rápido,mas ele terá uns delírios por causa dessa planta que eu coloquei no ombro !

**Inu-**Para quê a preocupação ? Ele é um youkai e vai agüentar isso !

**San**-Como se isso fosse o normal para você ! Vê se cresce,InuYasha ! Vai levar dias para ele se recuperar e os delírio que Shippou tiver sumirá em alguns dias ! Diz bem séria até o seu marido aparece meio sonolento.

**Mir-**Não é melhor vocês dormirem ?

Sango e o hanyou ficam sérios ao olharem para Mirok,que fica um pouco assustado ao olhá-los discutindo sobre o estado do jovem youkai raposa até que decide voltar a dormir deixando os dois á sós,mas sua esposa resolve dormir para descansar depois de cuidar dos ferimentos do youkai e o hanyou decide ficar de vigia.InuYasha se inclinava na parede para tirar um cochilo olhando para Shippou meio enfezado,mas no fundo,sabia que que ele estava salvando lutando para salvar uma humana,pois dava para saber pelo cheiro suave misturado com o sangue do jovem youkai raposa até que lembra de uma mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos longos.

**Inu-**_"Por favor Kagome,eu sinto sua falta e eu te quero novamente aqui ao meu lado !" _ Penasva ele.

**Duas horas depois...**

A casa estava em total silêncio,Mei e Yurika dormiam tranqüilamente,InuYasha caíra no sono e Mirok e Sango dormiam juntinhos,mas algo estava estranho no youkai raposa.Suava frio,estava febril e dizia alguma coisa bum tom bem baixinho com o nome de alguma humana.Seria apenas uma para ele,porém,estava sendo uma tortura para Shippou,que estava sob o efeito da planta onde a ex-exterminadora colocara junto com o emplastro no ombro há duas horas atrás.

_**Shi-**Não ! Não faça a vontade desse monstro,Rin ! Por favor,NÃO !_

**Acesso de delírio do Shippou **

A donzela não deu ouvidos ao youkai raposa,apenas seguia em direção à Takahito,que dá um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso para ele fazendo Shippou ter um ódio ainda mais violento por esse ladrão.Rin fica de frente para o homen deixando suas lágrimas caírem dos seus lindos olhos enquato desamarrava a fita do quimono,mostrando as formas do seu corpo para para este,que exige que ela tire a veste deixando o youkai raposa com a cabeça baixa.Aquela cena era uma completa vergonha para Shippou,que mal conseguia se levantar por causa do veneno que recebera da adaga enquanto a donzela era molestada até Takahito penetra a força fazenbdo-a dar um grito altíssimo.Lágrimas caíam dos olhos do jovem youkai raposa ao olhar Rin gemer aos prantos enquanto o ladrão se movimentava até que chega ao clímax e resolve se afastar dando um sorriso diabólico,mas Shippou golpeia-o com a bainha,porém,Takahito pega-a pelos cabelos e fiva a espada no estômago dela,fazendo ele se estarrecer.

**Shi-**RINNNN !

**Rin-**Eu não posso ser mais sua,mas estarei te observando no alto ! A-a-adeus...Raposinha !

**Shi-**Rin,NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**Fim do acesso de delírio do Shippou **

**Shi-**UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! RINNNNNNN ! arf..arf...arf...

**San-**O quê houve aqui ?

**Inu**-O quê houve aqui ? Não está vendo que ele acabou de berrar ?

**Mir**-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você,Shippou ?

**Shi-**Er...nada não ! Só tive um pesadelo e Rin estava nele !

Todos os três ficaram espantados com o que o jovem youkai raposa,inclusive Sango,que que lembrara o que Kagome dissera há seis anos atrás sobre ele até que disfarça o sorriso que tinha no rosto sem que Mirok e InuYasha percebam,mas ela decide voltar a quarto para dormir e seu marido sai daquele modo estático indo atrás dela.O hanyou olhava para o jovem youkai raposa com repulsa por causa do delírio,mas esse youkai não estava com bom humor para ficar fitando a cara de azedo do InuYasha e vira a cara para o seu lado oposto.De repente,uma vaga lembrança faz Shippou ficar pensando em Rin,que sentira os lábios dela nos seus lábios fazendo-o ansiar sua linda boca e algo que não conseguiria apagar da sua mente;seu corpo nu.

**Shi-**Por quê você me fez te desejar,Rin ?

**5 dias depois...**

Ao amanhecer,Mirok queria saber porque sua esposa ficava olhando para o jovem youkai raposa de um jeito calmo e materno,mas só percebera que depois que ela tinha contado sobre o youkai para ele.Do lado de fora,InuYasha estava com uma cara que não era azeda,nem séria e sim triste,por sentir falta de uma mulher com olhos azuis e cabelos longos parecida com uma certa sacerdotisa(até parece que ninguém sabe de quem eu estou falando)até que Sango aparece percebendo a tristeza dele.Ela estava totalmente certa,pois sentia falta da amiga também,porém,queria ajudá-lo a tirar aqele ar de desânimo do rosto.

**San-**Faz um tempo que ela não volta ! Termina ajeitando o cabelo.

O hanyou resolve caminhar para tentar tirar a saudade do seu coração deixando a ex-exterminadora com uma cara leve,mas Mirok apareceu pouco confuso ao olhá-la e olha um hanyou se afastar até que senta ao lado dela.

**Mir-**Será que ele agüenta todo esse tempo sem ela ?

**San**-Eu não sei,mas acho que a saudade está para terminar ! Dando um leve suspiro para ele.

**XXXX**

Longe do vilarejo,InuYasha estava seriamente tenso,pois fazia exatamente três meses que Kagome não aparecia e isso deixara-o triste porquê queria revê-la novamente,sentir o seu perfume e seu calor,mas começa a sentir um cheiro doce e suave perto dele fazendo ele se lembrar dela,porém,ficando desconfiado consigo mesmo.

**Inu**-Será impressão minha ou estou começando a ter alucinações ?

**Ka-**Por quê você não dá uma olhada e verifica com seus próprios olhos,Inu ? Termina aparecendo atrás dele.

O hanyou fica alegre ao ver sua mulher novamente,mas fica desconfiado por causa de um simples objeto;Kagome estava usando óculos de grau e isso deixava-o copnfuso,fazendo-a dar um sorriso.

**Ka-**Está melhor assim ? Completa tirando os óculos,mas com os cabelos escondendo seu rosto.

InuYasha coloca os cabelos negros e lisos dela para trás e a beija ternamente,fazendo-a fazer o mesmo e alisar os cabelos prateados deste,mas os dois se separam por causa da meninaque estava no colo da sua mulher.Kagome resolve descansar numa pedra e o hanyou fica ao seu lado para falar do tempo que estivera ausente,mas essa pergunta também pela ausência que ele estivera.

**Ka-**Por quê não apareceu por lá ?

**Inu**-Eu faço a mesma pergunta para você ! Fazendo voltar a pergunta à ela.

**Ka-**Ora ! Você sabe muito bem que a vida de vestibulando é difícil,mas muito difícil !

**Inu-**Pelo visto você está cansada,mas quando é que irá terminar esse seu curso de doutorado ? Fitando-a até que ela encosta a cabeça no ombro.

**Ka-**Ufa,ainda bem que eu estou com folga ! Assim eu posso passar mais tempo com todos,inclusive com você !

O hanyou a beija novamente até que olha para a sua filha,que dormia tranqüilamente e pega-a no colo da sua amada mulher,mas a menina acaba acoradando em meio aos bocejos e fita os olhos dourados do pai.Shinobu completara um anos(devido aos três meses) e puxou pouco os dois,porém,a diferença dela estava para seus pais estavam em seus cabelos,lisos e brilhantes como os cabelos deles.Apesar de possuir olhos azuis como se fossem duas pedras de safira de 18k,orelhas que estava escondidas sob os fios e caninos meio pontudos,porém salientes,a pequena hanyou possui cabelos dourados como ouro e esse detalhe deixava sua mãe com um sorriso sereno,mas essa fita o hanyou percebendo que caía lágrimas nesses olhos dourados.Kagome percebia que InuYasha chorava silenciosamente até que decide enxugar as lágrimas,fazendo sua filha resolver pôr as pequenas mãos sobre o rosto,porém,a menina resolve brincar com os cabelos prateados de seu próprio pai e colocá-los sobre os cabelos dourados.

**Inu-**Eu não quero que a nossa filha tenha o mesmo futuro que eu tive ! Termina falando do seu passado até que sua filha começa a falar.

**Sh-**Aiêê !

**Inu**-Quando é que você começou a falar,ein ?

**Ka-**Eu mostarva a foto onde você estava quase esganando Mirok e ela fica muito agitada quando via a foto !

A unvertsitária olhava para o hanyou,que era grosso e meu humorado agora fica confiante e feliz por estar com sua peuqena filha,mas ele entrega a espada para não ter nehuma preocupação até que diz que a menina herdou seu poder sinistro.Kagome não diz nenhuma palavra,apenas sorri e beija-o inocentemente até que aparecem duas pessoas alegres ao reencontrá-la,mas duas meninas se agitam com a chegada da universitária e da pequena hanyou.

**Mei/Yur-**Êêêê !

**Sh-**Iêêê ! Gritava balançando os braços.

**Mir-**Demorou para voltar,senhorita Kagome !

**Inu-**Eu só não te bato porque ela vai ficar mais tempo aqui ! Se contendo para não dar porrada.

**San-**Faz tempo que você não voltava para esta era !

**Ka**-Sorte que eu tirei uns dias de folga para passar aqui,mas cadê o Shippou ? Dando um suspiro,porém,percebe que o youkai raposa não estava ali para recepcioná-la.

**San-**Ele está em casa costurando uma roupa nova !

Kagome percebia que a cara de preocupação da amiga com o jovem youkai raposa,porém,a amiga cochicha no ouvido sobre o reencontro dele com Rin fazendo-a dar um sorriso leve até que decide ir até o vilarejo e chama sua pequena filha para acompanhá-la junto,deixando o hanyou emburrado.Mirok olhava para InuYasha,que estava enciumado e fala para ele que somente ela tem uma amizade paetrna com Shippou,mas o hanyou olha ameaçando-o.

**Inu-**Não vai adiantar ela falar com aquele idiota ! Ele está tão desligado com ele mesmo que nem diz uma palavra ! Termina com seu típico humor até que a universitária aparece na sua frente e dá um selinho.

**Ka-**Senta !

# **Poft **#

**Inu-**Feh ! Voltamos à normalidade,Ai ! Com a cara no chão,mas sorrindo.

**Mir-**É,vocês dois...

**XXXX**

Lá no vilarejo,especialmente na casa de Mirok e Sango,Shippou estava terminando a costura de sua nova roupa até que decide testá-la para ver se ficou boa em seu corpo,pórém,acaba se recordando do beijo que recebera de Rin.Ele se perguntava porque deixara ela o beijar,pois estava começando a ter aqueles sentimentos novamente e deixando-o confusocom isso.Sentia medo,estava desacreditado no amor,não sentia por si mesmo e estava iludido.Não por ser frio com seus amigos,mas por amor a uma humana,que é a "protegida" do gélido Sesshoumaru e ela poderia recusar seu amor,o amor que o consumira por longos anos.O jovem youkai raposa tira aqueles pensamentos para se concentrar no ajuste da costura até que acerta a manga,e arranca a linha de costura,porém,decide tirar sua antiga roupa,já que virara um trapo depois que se arricara para salvar aquela linda donzela para usá-la.A nova veste do jovem Shippou era igual à roupa do InuYasha,porém era vermelha com as mangas pretas e não são largas nas bocas destas como a do hanyou até não preceber que duas pessoas estavam o observando.

**Shi-**Não sei se está bom,mas acho que se eu der mais um ajuste,ficará consertado !

**Ka**-Está perfeito,apesar de parecer com a roupa do Inu !

**Shi-**É você mesmo,Kagome ? Indeciso.

**Ka-**Você sempre ficava a vontade comigo quando eu estava aqui,mas por que essa cara ?

**Shi-**Parece que eu estava meio sério durante esses trê meses !

**Ka-**Pode parece,mas o que fora esse ferimento no ombro,Shippou ? Questionava bem séria.

**Shi-**Isso aqui ? Não fora nada,apenas um arranhão !

**Ka-**Você pode até estar enganando os outros,mas a mim você não me engana !

O jovem youkai raposa sabia que que Kagome queria saber o poruqe do seu ferimento no ombro,porém,tentava enganá-la para não dizer o que tinha acontecido na floresta cinco dias atrás.A universitária estava ficando séria ao perceber que Shippou continuava a enganá-la,porém,precisava acabar com as mentiras dele até que decide ir mais a fundo com o assunto e volta a perguntarsobre o ferimento do ombro.Depois de vinte minutos,Kagome conseguira tirar o youkai raposa do sério por causa das tentativas dele para enganá-la até que ele desiste de enganar a amiga,porém,continuara não dizer à ela o ferimento que levou.

**Ka-**Shippou,você sabe que eu posso ficar preocupada com você ! Considero-te com um segundo irmão para mim ! Por isso,conte-me porquê esse ferimento no seu ombro ! Com tom de autoridade.

**Shi**-Eu estava lutando contra um homem sem compaixão para salvar uma jovem e acabei sendo ferido !

**Ka-**Por acaso essa jovem seria Rin ?

**Shi-**Não é ela ! É outra pessoa ! Saindo sem olhar para ela até que é parado por essa.

**Ka-**Ainda continua querendo me enganar ? Shippou,saiba que as mulheres não são objetos ! Nós temos sentimentos e reconhecemos os homens pelas mentiras que eles dizem,mas apasar de ser diferente,você não está fora dessa linhagem !

**Shi-**Grrrrr ! Arrisquei minha vida para salvá-la e esse ferimento fora a prova do que eu fiz à ela !

**Ka-**Me diz uma coisa ! Ainda continua apaixonado por ela ?

**Shi**-NÃO ! Rin é apenas minha amiga e nada mais que isso ! Vê se me deixe em paz ! Saindo da csas bem sério com a última pergunta.

Parecia que alguma coisa estava completamente erradacom o jovem youkai raposa para Kagome.Nunca vira ele agir daquela maneira quando ficara ausente por três meses,pois sempre via-o desejar querer vê-la ou reencontrá-la,agora o vê com uma atitude rebelde repentinamente.A universitária precisava saber disso e de como Shippou poderia ter respondido daquela maneira,porém,resolve dar um tempo para desvendar o mistério enquanto colocava sua pequena filha para amamentar.

**Ka-**_"Preciso encontrar Rin para que ela mude a atitude dele ! Só ela pode tirar Shippou da solidão,mas o problema é...como eu irei achá-la para salvá-lo ? Somente Kagura pode me ajudar a unir esses dois corações,caso queira me ajudar !"_

**XXXX**

Enquanto o jovem youkai raposa se afatava do vilarejo com uma cara azeda,Mirok e InuYasha o viam andando meio sério,pois não sabiam de nada ou de qualquer ação indevida dele(qual é ?já estão pensando que Shippou virou um pervertido?) até que resolvem falar com ele,mas não obteram nenhuma palavra dele.O hanyou não entendia o que se passava com o youkai raposa,porém,não estava de bom humor para ver a cara azeda dele e decide usar a Ferida do Vento para pará-lo até que deixa uma fenda ao lado esquerdo desse youkai,deixando o monge totalmente estarrecido ao ver o tamanho da fenda.

**Inu-**Desde que saiu daquela floresta,você está muito irritante !

**Shi-**Não é da sua conta dizer o que eu tenho ! Diz com muita raiva.

**Mir-**Por acaso Rin tem a ver com a sua atitude ? Você está apaixonado por ela ainda ?

**Shi-**JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA DIZER DE VOCÊS O QUE EU SINTO POR ELA !

**Inu**-Vou fazer calar essa sua boca para parar de ser marrento,seu idiota ! Avançando para atacar,mas o youkai raposa usa o poder de ilusão e dá um soco fortíssimo fazendo-o ir ao chão.

**Shi**-Eu não a amo ! Ela é somente minha amiga !

O monge percebia que o jovem youkai raposa,que se afatava dele e do hanyou,estava completamente diferente trê meses atrás.Achava que Shippou estava enlouquecendo,mas adorava vê-lo quando esse pensava em uma humana,pois o youkai raposa tinha ajudado-o a se acertar com Sango depois que ela o vira com outra mulher(sem vergonha do caralho) até que olha para o verdadeiro cuplado do youkai raposa estar com aquela atitude.InuYasha se levanta com o rosto bem marcado pelo soco que Shippou dera-lhe enquanto Mirok olhava-o como peixe morto,porém,não estava de como o monge olhava para ele.

**Inu-**Vai dizer que apoia aquele idoita ?

**Mir-**Eu não estou apoiando ele,mas eu não vou apoiar o que você fez para ele esquecer a paixão que ele tinha por Rin ! Olhando para o hanyou bem sério.

**XXXX**

Próximo à casa abandonada,Rin estava sentada numa pedra pensando em reencontrar o youkai raposa enquanto as folhas balançarem conforme o vento direcionava o trajeto destas,mas,sentia que estava ansiando-se por ter seu corpo ser acariciado pelas mãos de jovem Shippou até que sai da sua ilusão quando Jaken chegava como não vê nada.O youkai sapo sabia que a donzela estava triste,pois olhava para os olhos dela que estavam sem o brilho daquele tempo em qu fora salva pelo Shippou em troca da própria vida seis anos atrás,mas não queria se envolver na vida dela para atrapalhá-la até que ela decide andar um pouco para relaxar.

**Jak-**_Talvezzz você posssa esstar querendo ficar ao lado dele,masss ssserá que ele corresssponderá ao sseu amor ? _

**Rin**-Se ele não estiver,farei-o corresponder ao meu amor ! O grande amor que eu sinto por ele ! Improvisando um coque,mas Sessoumaru avisa-a.

**Se-**Volte antes do anoitecer,Rin !

**Rin-**Não se preocupe ! Desta vez eu não demoro !

O youkai observava a donzela se afastar do lugar acompanhado de Kagura com seriedade e essa esboça um sorriso leve para a jovem,mas o youkai não sabia o que sua mulher queria com Rin,porém,estava querendo reapróximá-la do youkai raposa,pois ele via ela chorar silenciosamente pedindo para reencontrar esse youkai.

**Se-**Por quê ela não vai até onde ele está ?

**Kag-**Esses dois já são jovens e irão se encontrar muiotas vezes ! O amor dela ficará forte quando ele não tiver percebendo,ou inseguro para dizer que a ama ! Dando um beijo doce fazendo-o corresponder.

**XXXX**

Perto das montanhas,a jovem Rin estava olhando para uma nascente lembrando do youkai raposa,e via como estava naquela noite em que fora raptada.Ela se impressiona ao vê-lo de perto com tamanha sutileza,pois Shippou cresceu bem e desenvolvido bastante com o rosto suave como veludo,mãos firmes,olhos azuis-claro como se fossem o céu onde queria se perder nele,lábios suaves mas carnudos e os cabelos longos presos em um laço preto.a jovem donzela olha para a pequena nascente que passava por um arbusto e resolve seguir o trajeto desta nascente,mas ao passar pelas folhas,ela se encanta com o pequeno lago foremado pela os arbustos era bem fechados,Rin aproveita que não havia olhares curiosos para se banhar e resolve tirar os chinelos juntos com seu quimono branco com sakuras,mas dobra a veste e deixa próxima à ela para que não ficasse desprotegida e nua.A temperatura da água era perfeita para a jovem entrar e se deliciar,mas próximo dela,um certo youkai estava cochilando entre os arbustos,porém,estava começando a ter delírios.

**Shi-**Espera ! O que você está pensando em fazer ?

**Segundo acesso de delírio do Shippou**

Longe dos corpos na floresta,Rin começara a tirar sua roupa de sacerdotisa enquanto beijava o youkai raposa intensamente fazendo-o largar a espada e colocar as mãos sobre em seu corpo definido,se arrepiando com as carícias desse youkai até se separa respirar.Shippou aproveita aquele exuberante corpo movido pelo desejo e resolve excitá-la colocando dois dedos dentro dela e sugando o seio direito,fazendo a sacerdotisa soltar um gemido rouco e pedir que aumente a velocidade até que é puxado pelos cabelos por ela e beija-a calorosamente enquanto essa enlaça-o pelo pescoço.

**Shi-**Eu já consigo me conter por sua culpa ! Você me fez te desejar,Rin !

**Rin**-Por quê não faça-me sentir desejada por você,Raposinha ? Questionava até que ele dá um beijo provocante.

**Shi-**Se é isso que você quer,eu farei !

**Fim do segundo acesso de delírio do Shippou**

O jovem youkai raposa acorda irritado com os seus delírios e queria que acabasse o mais rápido possível até que resolve sair dali,mas acaba ficando boquiaberto ao olhar para uma mulher que se banhava no pequeno lago.Shippou fica deslumbrado ao ver o corpo da humana mal sabendo que era Rin que estava ali na sua frente completamente nua,mas de costas só deixando à mostra as formas do corpo até que decide sair dali sem fazer nenhum barulho se bem que acaba ficando preso nos arbustos.A donzela se assusta com o barulho das folhas balançando e taca uma pedra na cabeça do curioso fazendo-o cair,porém,acaba se assustando ao ver que era o youkai raposa e resolve levantá-lo para que ele possa respirar até esse a abraça suavemente sua cintura.

**Rin-**Pensei que fosse algum curioso,mas você finalmente está vivo !

**Shi**-Era você que estva se banhando,Rin ?

**Rin**-Olhe para mim,Raposinha ! Eu não sou mais aquela menina que sempre andava com o senhor Sesshoumaru porquê eu ser uma mulher ! Se levantando junto com ele.

Shippou começa a olhar o corpo da jovem donzela de cima a baixo bem surpreso com as mudanças do corpo dela,com a cintura arredondada,os cabelos brilhando sob o sol até que pede à ela que tire os cabelos e Rin acaba acatando o que o jovem youkai raposa pedira com um sorriso inocente.A jovem humana começa a se aproximar de youkai raposa completamente hipnotizado com a beleza do seu corpo,inclusive os seios médios e justos,mas firmes e bejia docemente fazendo-o pôr as mãos em sua cintura,porém,se separa e se lembra do aviso que Sesshoumaru lhe dera.

**Rin-**Sinto muito,eu tenho que voltar antes que anoiteça !

**Shi-**É melhor que eu te leve ! Eu não vou deixar você andar por aí sozinha ! Falava bem sério até que recebe um beijo na bochecha.

**Rin-**Obrigado,Raposinha ! Eu nunca pensei que que você era tão gentil !

**45 minutos depois...**

Bem próximo da casa e longe do vilarejo,Shippou acompanhava a jovem humana com os os pensamentos na lua,pois estava no corpo dela;as curavs,os cabelos longos,a cintura,os belos seios e o sorriso ingênuo,além dos beijos que recebe dela."Ela cresceu,virou uma mulher e você tentando esquecê-la.Rin já está sendo uma grande mulher e linda mulher,mas comparando você e InuYasha,você é mais idiota que ele e muito burro para não perceber que ela está apaixonada por você.Só porquê ela é humana,está querendo se distanciar ? Vê se cresce direito,Shippou !"Pensara ele.Rin olhava para o youkai raposa com grande afeto até que avista Kagura sentada numa pedra e olha-os com o sorriso leve,porém,Shippou decide deixá-la com a mestra do vento.

**Shi-**Até logo,Rin !

**Rin**-Raposinha,espera ! Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa ! Tentando alcançá-lo,mas era tarde demais.

Kagura olhava para a donzela com uma expressão mudada depois de ver o jovem youkai raposa se afastar dela sem dar meia volta,mas olha-a bem séria ao vê-la chorar e se afasta dela desapontada.

**Kag-**Vai ficar ái parada,enquanto ele pode estar longe daqui ?

**Rin-**Será que como fazer ele me olhar ? Me diz !

**Kag-**Não perca tempo,corra atrás dele

**Rin-**Daqui a pouco eu volto !

**Kag-**Você vai conseguir,Rin ! Por mais difícil que ele não queira corresponder,você vai conseguir ! Com o semblante leve enquanto via a donzelase afastar.

**XXXX**

Próximo do vilarejo,o jovem youkai raposa estava deitado sobre a grama pensando na attitude que teve ao ver Kagura,deixando a donzela triste e deixando uma lágrima cair até que escuta seu nome aos berros,e se espanta quando Rin aparece com lágrimas no olhos.,Shippou não entendia porquê a humana chorava,mas sabia que algo a fizera ficar triste e resolve abraçá-la fortemente até que acaba roçando os lábios dela sem querer.

_Aquilo seria uma ilusão para ele ?_

Impossível,não era uma ilusão,era real,ao vivo e à cores para o youkai raposa,e para a donzela.Olhares fixados um ao outro,corações batendo aceleradamente,lábios colados e uma intensa vontade de beijar para a humana,que ansiava por sentir a língua do Raposinha dentro de sua boca.As respirações de Shippou e Rin estavam ficando impacientes parecendo que foram enfeitiçados pelos olhares até que,sem perder tempo,ela manda para a boca dele um beijo.Não um selinho ou um beijo comum,mas sim um beijo quente e _molhado_,deixando o jovem youkai raposa sem reação.

**Fim do terceiro capítulo**

**Shippou está começando a ficar confuso com os seus sentimentos,mas por quê ele está tentando esquecer a paixão que tinha por ela ?**

**Será que Rin conseguirá mudar a atitude do Raposinha e fazê-lo corresponder ao seu amor ?**

**Só esperar o quarto capítulo para saberem o desfecho !**

**Obrigado por terem paciência para mim **

**Até o próximo capítulo !**

**Au Revoir e Thanks **

**Thompson-Sama (Rafael Thompson)**


	4. Céu da boca

**Ai ai ai,como eu estou enrolando com esta fic,hein?Puxa vida,isso dá por mim estar de enrolação com a fic.Aconteceu cada coisa nestes dois meses,boas ou rins,que não dá para dizer.Também tenho problemas na escola(faltas,ne -.-) e preciso resgatar minha nostas para passar a 8ª série.**

**Resumo do 3º capítulo**

Para a surpresa de InuYasha,Kagome volta à era carregando o fruto que o acabou trazendo a pessoa que mais ama.Shinobu era parecida com a mãe,mas puxou os dois por alguns detalhes.Ao reencontrar o youkai raposa,que já estava jovem,a sacerdotisa nota um curativo no ombro direito desse.Kagome percebeu que Shippou agiu de maneira rude ao perguntar sobre Rin,mesmo sabendo que ele consumia uma paixão pela _protegida _do Sesshoumaru.Longe do vilarejo,o youkai raposa sentiu-se arrogante ao sair apressadamente quando vê a mestra do vento,mas para a sua surpresa a jovem o encontra e tropeça numa pedra.Logo os corações deles bateram aceleradamente até que,sem perder tempo,Rin tasca um beijo molhado no Raposinha.

**º Que venha o 4º capítulo º**

**͔ A feudal love story ͵**

**O amor entre Shippou e Rin**

**Capítulo 4: Céu da boca**

Era noite e o clima parecia ser calmo para o jovem youkai Shippou,mas sabia dos perigos que rondavam pela noite quando ele reencontrou seis anos depois a menina que se sacrificou para salvá-la,e agora se tornou uma mulher(quase).O youkai raposa vigiava a donzela dormir tranqüilamente enquanto assava batata-doce para ele mesmo quando decide tirar sua veste para cobrí-la do frio,mas fita o corpo definido dela tornando-o a ansiar o corpo dessa humana e olhar como ela estaria daqui à dois anos.

**Shi-**Eu não entendo porque há humanos sem compaixão,falando que os youkais são crueis ! Pensava ele.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

No vilarejo exatamente na casa do monge,Kagome e Sango estavam esperando o youkai raposa há umas duas horas e meia até que esse aparece com uma cara meio séria,mas é impedido por elas e desiste de entrar até que é puxado pela ex-exterminadora.

**Shi-**Para que isso ?

**San-**Onde você estava ontem à noite,Shippou ?

**Ka-**Não precisa mentir para nós duas ! Você tem que ser sincero conosco ! Notando ele bufar.

**Shi-**Está bem ! Eu varei ontem para vigiá-la enquanto ela dormia !

**San**-Será que não seria melhor você desistir desse duelo com InuYasha ?

**Shi-**VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA ? EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DISSO E NEM VOCÊS DUAS VÃO ME IMPEDIR !

Aquela atitude do youkai raposa deixou as duas completamente enfezadas,pois para Kagome,nunca viu-o levantar o tom de voz para ela ou para Sango,apenas para o hanyou e monge pelas que fizeram-as ficarem tristes há exatamente onze anos atrás.A sacerdotisa pensava em como o jovem youkai raposa podia ter sido tão rude para ela e sua amiga,mas consegue captar o pensamento quando ele dissera que não desistiria do duelo com o Inu.Porém, estava confusa com a história e queria de uma vez por todas impedí-lo antes que seja morto pelas mãos do hanyou.

**Ka-**Me diz uma coisa,Sango;Ele não está treinando com espada,está ?

**San-**Ele sempre treina solitariamente numa montanha há uns quilômetros daqui ! E só volta aqui há noite,mas o que me irrita é ele querer esquecê-la !

**Ka-**O QUÊ ? Shippou está querendo esquecer a paixão que ele sente por Rin ? Ele é louco ou o quê ? Ele não pode fazer isso !

**э Flashback da Sango э**

À noite a ex-exterminadora colocava as meninas para dormirem até ouvir um choro baixo do lado de fora e decide seguir esse choro.Ao sair para o lado de fora,ela encontra o youkai raposa e se surpreende ao ver que as lágrimas escorriam desses olhos azuis-claro.

**San-**Por quê está chorando,Shippou ?

**Shi**-Eu tenho medo ! Medo de que o amor que eu sinto por ela seja uma ilusão ! Dizendo de cabeça baixa.

**San**-Está dizendo que teme...

**Shi-**Que Rin pode me repudiar ? Isso eu sei muito bem !

Sango estava fitando os olhos tristes do jovem Shippou,que já tinha dezoito anos com serenidade,porém estava preocupada com ele quando esse se lamenta pela paixão que consumira por uma humana.Ela ficava tristemente séria quando olhava os olhos azuis-claro marejado pelas lágrimas e não podia fazer ajudá-lo pois era ele que tinha que resolver as questões do próprio coração.

**San-**Por que não vai até onde ela está e declare o seu amor para ela ? Indagando com preocupação.

**Shi-**O único jeito para ela não dizer que me quer como amigo,é esquecê-la para sempre ! Diz limpando as lágrimas mas a amiga olha-o com protesto.

**San-**Por que quer esquecer ela ? Esqueceu que ela tem sentimentos,Shippou ? Será que ela pensa a mesma coisa que você ? Será que Rin quer te esquecer depois que você deu sua vida para salvá-la ? Não estará ferindo o coração dela,como estará ferindo seu coração também !

**Shi-**Vê se me entende,Sango ! Rin vai me recusar por ser um youkai inútil !

O jovem youkai raposa se afsta dela com uma grande raiva por ela querer insistir que não esqueça a jovem,mas a ex-exterminadora estava certa ao protestar o que esse youkai dissera até que vê o monge,pois sabia que seu amado Mirok vira Shippou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Mir-**Não irá esquecê-la tão facilmente,pois será difícil tentar apagar uma linda mulher da mente !

**San-**Ele não sabe que uma parte do corpo dele estará com o rosto dela gravado para sempre ! Diz dando um suspiro.

**э Fim do flashback da Sango э**

**San-**Eu sei que isso é ruim,mas não é só isso ! O InuYasha não só aceitou,quer duelar com Shippou !

**Ka-**Guarde essa palavras,Sango ! Eu NÃO vou deixar esse duelo acontecer de jeito nenhum !

A ex-exterminadora fica completamente assustada com sua amiga,que muda o semblante de sério para irritado quando ouviu detalhadamente sobre o duelo que o youkai raposa terá com o hanyou,mas resolveu esperá-lo chegar para conversar com esse.Sango também não estava nada contente com o que vai acontecer com Shippou,pois sabia da transformação que InuYasha sofrera quando perde a Tessaiga na batalha contra algum youkai ou contra Sesshoumaru.

೦ **Premonição da Sango **೦

Shippou se esquivava dos golpes que o hanyou desferia contra esse até que repele a espada com a mão,e golpeia-o com seu novo golpe;Fogo Ilusório.Todos ficavam surpresos com o golpe,menos Kagome,que já sabia porque algo de ruim irá acontecer com o jovem youkai raposa quando sente a energia sinistra do InuYasha transformando-o em um youkai completo.O youkai raposa esperava o hanyou se levantar quando é surpreendido pelo olhar frio deste ao ver que este se tranformara e tenta repetir o golpe,porém acaba sendo ferido pelas garras deste no braço.

**Shi-**Seu desgraçado ! Você vai pagar por isso !

**Inu(youkai)-**_Você acha que este foguinho é capaz de me ferir ? Tente se for capaz,porque eu acabo com você ! Vai ser ótimo bricar com um idiota como você !_

**Shi-**Canalha ! Mesmo estando ferido e sendo muito jovem,eu posso acabar com você ! FOGO ILUSÓRIO !

InuYasha se esquiva do golpe que o youkai raposa dera e fere-o noutro braço,mas é golpeado novamente por esse nas costas até que,mesmo ferido,o youkai completo pega-o pelo braço e joga ele contra uma árvore deixando-o com o braço deslocado.Shippou fica irritado ao sentir seu braço ser quebrado pelo youkai e usa outro golpe para impedí-lo que não seja ferido mais uma vez,mas acaba perdendo bastante sangue ao perceber que InuYasha finca as garras em seu coração,notando a sua visão ficar turva.A luta termina deixando alguns surpresos até uma jovem que aparecera ficar chocada com a lastimável cena que viu enquanto suas lágrimas começavam a cair do seu rosto e uma mulher olhava com tristeza profunda.

**San-**Isso é muito ruim para nós duas olharmos agonizando !

**Ka-**Eu tentei de tudo para fazê-lo desistir dessa idiotice ! Sei que você me ouviu,Rin ! Fitando aqueles olhos azuis-claro mortos e sem vida quando a jovem fechara estes olhos.

**Rin-**Você não é a culpada por ele se rebelar ! ELE QUE NÃO QUIS ADMITIR O PRÓPRIO AMOR QUE SENTIA POR MIM !

೦ **Fim da premonição da Sango **೦

**San-**É melhor impedir esse duelo o mais rápido possível !

**Ka-**Eu tenho que achar Rin ! Só ela que pode fazer ele parar com essa idéia doida dele !

**/ xx /**

Algumas horas depois,InuYasha e Mirok chegaram de um vilarejo afastado após derrotarem uns youkais que aterrorizavam o povoado desse vilarejo até resolvem descansar da árdua viagem e duas mulheres com duas xícaras,porém uma delas estava completamente séria quando olhava para o hanyou.O monge sabia que alguma coisa de errado aconteceu para Kagome olhar seriamente para Inu,se bem que não sabia o motivo para ela estar essa cara séria enquanto servia o chá.O hanyou não entendia o que se passava na cabeça da sua amada mulher e não estava gostando do olhar que ela encarava-o até que o chá que essa servia acaba derramando em sua vestimenta,ficando enfezado.

**Ka-**Ai,sinto muito,InuYasha ! Como eu sou descuidada,né ? Com um sorriso fingido.

**Inu-**Que brincadeira é essa ? Poderia se explicar ?

**Mir-**Senhorita Kagome,nós estamos cansados depois da viagem que fizemos !

**Ka-**Eu quero ter uma conversa séria com ele ! E é AGORA !

**San-**Vem me ajudar a colocar as meninas para dormir !

**Mir-**Será que poderia esperar,Sango ? Pergunta curioso para ouvir a conversa até ser puxado pela orelha por sua mulher.

**San-**Nem pensar em ouvir a conversa dos outros !

**Mir-**Ai ai ai ai ai ! Espera aí,Sango ! Está me machudcando ! Aiiii !

InuYasha olhava para os dois completamente apavorado com a cena que vira,e volta a encarar sua mulher com um cara séria enquanto ela colocava a filha para dormir.De repente o olhar de Kagome muda de materno para sério ao olhar para o hanyou,que não estava entendendo nada ao olhá-la.

**/ xx /**

Dentro da casa,Sango levava seu marido para outro lado para ouvirem a conversa de Inu e Kagome(_até parece que não queria ouvir a conversa dos outros)_para saber se teria solução para impedir o youkai raposa duele com o hanyou,porém não conseguiam ouví-los por estarem divididos deles por uma parede.

**Do lado de dentro...**

**Ka-**Poderia me dizer alguma coisa ?

**Inu-**O que poderia dizer ? Qual é o seu problema ?

**Ka-**O problema é porque aceitou duelar com Shippou ?

**Inu-**Eu vou fazer o que ? Eu tentei impedí-lo,mas ele sempre me irritava quando o encontro !

**Ka-**O que me preocupa é que ele quer esquecer a que sente por ela ? Dizendo pensativa.

**Inu**-Então ele estava apaixonado pela Rin ?

**Ka-**Ele estava até eu ficar ausente por três meses !

**Inu-**Então por que você está tão preocupada com ele,Kagome ?

**Ka-**Eu não estou preocupada só com ele ! Eu me preocupo com você,Inu !

**Inu-**Eu não entendi isso !

O hanyou fica assustado quando sua mulher o olha seriamente,pois ela sabia do que aconteceria com ele caso perdesse a espada na luta.Kagome parece que conseguiu fazer InuYasha se lembrar da transformação,deixando-o um pouco preocupado consigo mesmo até fitar os olhos azuis da sua mulher,que trazia um olhar leve no rosto.

**Inu-**Então é por isso que está se preocupando comigo !

**Ka-**Foi isso que estou tentando dizer para você ! Shippou é jovem demais para morrer e preciso convecê-lo a desistir !

**Inu-**Apesar dele não querer me ouvir,eu vou te ajudar ! Diz um pouco confiante até que ela olha para a parede e toca duas vezes nessa.

**Ka-**Podem sair daí ! A conversa já acabou !

**Do lado de dentro...**

**Mir-**Ué ? O que aconteceu ?

**San-**Eu sei lá ! Tentando ouvir algo quando uma sombra aparece por trás dos dois.

**Ka-**Aham ! Fazendo a ex-exterminadora se assustar e o monge bater de cara na parede.

Mirok e Sango ficam perplexos ao perceberem que sua amiga sabia que eles escutariam a conversa dela com o hanyou,ficando assustados com essa acompanhada.Os dois entreolhavam-os com incerteza pois queriam saber se tinham solução para impedir o jovem Shippou de duelar.O monge percebe que a sacerdotisa estava com uma cara séria,porém Kagome notou que Mirok estava peocupado com o youkai raposa.

**Ka-**Não precisavam agir ridiculamente !

**San-**Não queríamos atrapalhar sua conversa,Kagome ! Dizendo com os braços cruzados.

**Inu-**Feh ! Nada a ver se nós falharmos !

**Mir-**InuYasha,não adianta tentarmos ajudar a senhorita Kagome a falar com ele !

**Ka-**Vou encontrá-la custe o que custar ! Só preciso encontrar Kagura !

**/ xx /**

Sob uma cerejeira,Shippou ficava pensando em como encara a humana,pois estava ficando muito confuso consigo mesmo e com seus pensamentos.Os beijos que recebera dela,o olhar dela que fazia-o ficar enfeitiçado só de olhar para ela,o corpo nu que ansia em ter para si.

Suas mãos passeando por cada parte do corpo,começando pelas costas arrepiando-a até ir aos seios para fazê-la gemer loucamente.Porém queria mais...muito mais até deixar Rin louca de prazer introduzindo dois dedos,sentindo a umidade dela.

_"Não,eu não sou um pervertido como o Mirok !"_Pensava ele.

O youkai raposa queria encontrá-la o mais rápido possível para dizer que ela não o merece e não queria que o amor dela para que nenhum dos dois sofresse,mesmo que fossem amigos.

**Shi-**Quando eu encontrar ela,direi para ela;Rin,seria melhor se nós fóssemos apenas amigos ! Diz enquanto se afastava,porém uma alma de um youkai olha o jovem youkai raposa se distanciar com uma cara séria.

**You-**_Eu não acredito que você vai ferir o coração dessa humana depois que arriscou a sua vida duas vezes por ela ! Você é reamente um inútil,filho ! _

**/ xx / **

Numa fonte termal,Rin se relaxava pensando no beijo que dera na noite passada no jovem youkai raposa,mas queria mais que um simples beijo ou abraço.Queria que as mãos dele arrepiando seu belo corpo,tornando-a vulnerável aos toques dele até sentir um calor intenso lhe invadir deixando ela alterada.A jovem desejava ser vista pelo Shippou não como uma "protegida",mas sim como uma mulher para ser amada e para fazê-lo ser amado.

**Rin-**_Por que não dá atenção para mim,Raposinha ? Será que você não percebeu que nós somos mais que uma humana e um youkai ? _

Mesmo estando louca de prazer,a jovem estava insatisfeita consigo mesma pois não se contentava em sentir ânsia pelo jovem youkai.Queria que Shippou fizesse-a sentir prazer muitas vezes até que um galho de amoreira começa a se mexer supeitadamente ficando ruborizada,porém acaba vendo o ser que tanto amava:o próprio youkai raposa.

**Shi-**Er...sinto muito,eu não deiva estar aqui !

**Rin-**Eu mão me importo com isso,pois sei que é você que está me espiando ! Diz coradíssima deixando-o sem reação.

Shippou fica mais vermelho que um pimentão quando olhava para a jovem,que se aproximava dele com o corpo nu e faz de tundo para não perder o controle de si mesmo.Rin estava gostando de ver o jovem youkai raposa,que passava da tonalidade de pimentão ambulante para um vermelho-vivo quando ficava exatamente na altura dele para beijar,mas esse levanta a cabeça para cima.

**Shi-**Vi-vi-vista-se logo,Rin !

**Rin-**Só tem nós dois aqui ! Não precisa se preocupar !

O youkai raposa estava ficando impaciente.Estava perdendo o controle diante daquele corpo exuberante e essa não se importava se ele perder o controle dele,pois quer que seja levada pelo desejo do Raposinha.

**Shi-**Pare,Rin ! Eu não sou um sem vergonha como um certo monge !

**Rin-**Então está bem ! Eu acho que que você não é capaz de me beijar !

**Shi-**O QUÊ ?

**Rin-**Você ouviu muito bem ! Não se faça de surdo ! Diz se distanciando,mas é puxda pelo braço

**# Ponto de vista do Shippou #**

Mas o que foi que falou?Será que ouvi isso dela?Eu não ter capacidade para beijar uma mulher como ela?Apesar de também ser jovem,não tolerarei isso de jeito nenhum,ainda mais vindo da boca dela.Eu quero ver a reação dela quando eu fizer isso para ela ver que eu sou capaz de beijá-la.

#Eu sou capaz de te mostrar !#

# **Fim do ponto de vista do Shippou #**

O youkai raposa cola os lábios dela juntos com os seus e essa tentava se separar dele,porém acaba cedendo os lábios para ele aprofundar a língua.Rin estava gostando do que Shippou fazia no céu da sua boca até que leva as mãos dele para sua cintura e decide deixá-lo fazer o ela tanto almeja.

**# Ponto de vista de Rin #**

Nunca pensei que ele fosse ficar irritado com o que eu falei,mas acabei cedendo aos seus lábios,que estava me deixando sem fôlego.Porém eu não queria somente os seus beijos.Quero que ele me explore com aquele lábios sobre o meu corpo,mas para isso,tive que provocá-lo me separando daquela boca e fiz que ele me seguisse até uma cerejeira enquanto estendia as minhas mão para receber as carícias dele.

#Eu quero que me arrepie com suas mãos !# Falei com uma ar inocente.

Seria certo eu,um jovem se entregar inteiramente à um youkai como o Shippou ?

Eu sei que treinei para me defender de qualquer youkai ou humano,mas não podia me defender da paixão que eu sinto por ele.Fiquei guardando esse sentimento por seis anos desde que ele me salvou,tinha medo de que eu seja recusada por ele sem ter direito de expressar os meus sentimentos por ele,mesmo que não seja vista como apenas amiga dele.

#** Fim do ponto de vista de Rin #**

O youkai raposa fazia ela se contorcer de tanto prazer ao suagr seio direto,mas queria mais...muito mais.Rin percebeu que Shippou erguia sua perna direita e resolve impedí-lo,mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás porque ele decidira provar o fruto proibido.

O youkai fora tomado pelo desejo de tê-la,mas sabia que que não merecia o amor dela,mesmo seja apenas um amigo.Mesmo não voltar a se apaixonar por ela,ele larga esses pensamentos para fazer a jovem sentir mulher.

**/ xx /**

Já de madrugada,a jovem Rin acorda sentindo frio até que avista o youkai raposa longe da sua presença,deixando um sorrios triste no rosto.

Será que ele a amava?Por que não olhava ela como uma mulher?Ele tinha mudado muito depois daquela tarde prazerosa nesses seis anos.Seus olhos estavam se marejando,pois estava chorando de sofrimento enquanto ele dormia tranqüilamente...

Por isso,ela chorava porque ama o youkai raposa.

Com aquele sorriso triste,Rin caminha até o youkai de cabelos castanhos,dá um beijo amargo e se encosta no corpo dele para se aquecer do frio com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Fim do 4º capítulo**

**Ai ai ai...isso está ficando muito complicado para ela,não é verdade ?O que se passava na cabeça do jovem Shippou,hein ?Não dá para saber !**

**Prévia do 5º capítulo**

_-Eu só não mereço o seu amor !_

_-Para que quer minha ajuda se você pode falar com aquele idiota ?_

_-Não se preocupe,Rin ! Você é a primeira e única humana que o meu filho se apaixonou,mas ele não quer admitir esse sentimento !_

_-Por que é tão difícil para ele deixar de me amar ?_

**Fim da prévia do 5º capítulo **

**Vai sobrara para mim receber reviews maldoso por causa da insegurança dele,mas podem ficar tranqüilas que mais tarde,o Raposinha vai sofrer... e muito,hahahahahahah !**

**Justamente ele não merece isso,mas não posso fazer nada além de dizer que está é a última vez que demoro para postar uma fic...**

**Eu juro que isso não se repetirá novamente,please !**

**Então até o próximo capítulo desta novelinha emocionante !**

**Au Revoir..**

**Shippou-San(Rafael Thompson®)**


	5. Por que é tão difícil

_**Hello people,tudo certinho ? Mais uma vez estou aqui para colocar mais um capítulo,pois tive uma certa preguiça por causa da Copa do Mundo.De um tempinho até agora(estamos em agosto,né?),pude ver um pouco essa copa e me surpreendi com as eliminações de algumas seleções;**_

_**Argentina(que vexame depois de perder da Alemanha nos penaltís,ein),Holandesa(Ô joguinho feio !),Sérvia(Espera aí, se perder de 4 já é humilhante,imagine de 6 então),Espanhola(passa para as oitavas de final,depois disso,vira uma lambança após ser derrotada pela França),Inglesa(já vem um idiota querendo ameaçar Cristiano Ronaldo ?Se cuida,Felipão),Australiana(Para mim,não ouve penalti porra nenhuma contra a Itália),Japonesa(que maré de azar para o Galinho),Coreana(uma vitória,um empate e uma derrota?Que sistema de jogo mais F.D.P),Alemã(foi horrível perder para a Itália,mas obteve um honroso 3º lugar),Portuguesa(mais uma seleção derrotada por causa de um arbitro sem vergonha,mas Felipão fez história nesta copa),Ganesa(sei que não são bons nas finalizações,mas jogou muito mais que uma certa seleção amarelinha) e Ucraniana(Schevchenko mostrou que a estreante Ucrânia fez muito nesta copa).**_

_**Eu quis deixar este espaço para os maiores personagens nipônicos falarem sobre a pífia eliminação da Seleção Brasileira e olha,eles não nada contentes com isso...**_

_**Zoe Hanson(Tokyo Mew Mew)-Galvão Bueno,eu já sabia disso ! Só você que é burro por não perceber isso !**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto-Eu me senti humilhada quando Zico perdeu para o Brasil,mas o que foi mais humilhante foi a seleção não mostrar o que outras seleções mostaram;RAÇA !**_

_**Sesshoumaru(InuYasha)-Hunf...Sem comentários !**_

_**Raimundo Pedrosa(Xiaolin Showdown)-O que vocês querem que eu diga ? Eles não jogaram direito !**_

_**Omi(Xiaolin Showdown)-Ah tá ! Até parece... !**_

_**Mas também deixo este espaço para os vilões falarem sobre a linda cabeçada de Zinedine Zidane em cima de Materazzi,que não são nada boas...**_

_**Narak(InuYasha)-Ele não deveria ter perdido a cabeça por causa desse Materazzi !**_

_**Drin(Tokyo Mew Mew)-Pior que ver Roberto Carlos ajeitando a meia,é ver Zidane tomar uma multa sólida de 13 mil reais ! Será que com essa grana conquistaria a minha gatinha ? Ai ai... !**_

_**Jack Spicer(Xiaolin Showdown)-Não viaje na maionese,rapaz ! Além de babar por uma inimiga,está banado por míseros 13 mil ?**_

_**Mendy(Totally spies)-Você são uns idiotas ! Esse projeto de homem é o mais bem pago !**_

_**Sardon(Tokyo Mew Mew)-Quanta futilidade,não ?**_

**Resumo do 4º capítulo**

Sango descobre que o youkai raposa está querendo esquecer a jovem de uma vez por todas,ainda mais quando este altera a voz na frente dela e da sacerdotisa.Kagome não gostou nada da atitude dele depois que dissera para as duas não interferirem,mas mesmo assim ela tentará impedí-lo depois que consegue a ajuda de InuYasha.Tempos depois,Shippou pensa num jeito de dizer para Rin que não a amava,sem perceber que um espírito tinha escutado e que este não gostou mesmo.

_Gente,para que vamos nos preocupar com essa besteira de hexa?Não vamos ganhar nada com isso.Mas de uma coisa nós sabemos.Eventos como esse,só ocorrem de 4 em 4 anos,não é ?_

**Ééééé...do 5º capítulo**

᝼ **A feudal love story **

**¤ O amor entre Shippou e Rin ¤**

**Capítulo 5: Por que é tão difícil...**

Naquela manhã,Rin andava distante do youkai raposa com o semblante triste porque esse youkai estva muito diferente depois daquela noite.Não entendia porque ele agia daquela forma para ela ficar triste,pois nunca o vira assim até decidir pará-lo para encarar o jovem Shippou.Apesar de ser mais nova que ele,a jovem olhava-o com uma raiva por não dar atenção a ela,se bem que queria alguma explicação dele para ouví-la.

**Shi**-Olha aqui ! Eu não preciso que fique me encarando !

**Rin-**Quero saber se você me ama ! Me diz,Raposinha !

O youkai raposa ficou estarrecido com a pergunta que a humana fizera para ele e agora estava completamente confuso,mesmo que esteja voltando a se apaixonar por ela.Rin queria que Shippou dissesse o que ele sente por ela porque seu coração começara a bater rapidamente enquanto estivera com os seus sentimentos perdidos em pensamentos.

**Rin-**Fale logo ! Eu não tenho tempo para esperar !

**Shi-**Er...Rin,eu sinto muito,mas eu...eu...eu...DROGA ! Eu não consigo !

Mal sabe que o próprio youkai raposa tinha deixado Rin triste com a sua insegurança,que derramara uma lágrima sobre o seu rosto.

**Rin-**Você só quis me usar !

**Shi-**Espera aí,está me chamando de pervertido ? Por que isso ? Será que pode me explicar ? Começando a questioná-la emburado.

**Rin-**Cale essa boca ! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de você,seu idiota !

**Shi-**EU NÃO QUERO QUE NINGUÉM VENHA ME DAR ORDENS PARA DIZER O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER !

O jovem youkai raposa perde o controle da sua razão e grita aos berros,descontando sua raiva em Rin,porém só percebeu a rebeldia depois que ela começara a chorar ficando surpresa com a atitude que este tivera.Shippou estava numa situação lastimável pois tentava explicar a sua atitude para ela,mas a jovem debatia-se querendo se afastar dele depois que ouvira o sermão deste.

**Rin-**ME SOLTA !

**Shi-**Rin,me escute ! Eu...

**# THUD #**

**Shi-**Aiiii !

**Rin**-Fique longe de mim !

O youkai raposa fica insatisfeito em não poder explicar para a humana e a cerca em uma árvore com os braços,ne entanto ela tentava se debater com força.Mesmo com o seu servindo de escudo para agüentar os golpes que Rin desferira,Shippou consegue mantê-la prensa à árvore para poder-lhe explicar.

**Shi-**Para de ser mimada !

**Rin-**Eu não sou mimada ! Só quero ser amada por você ! Virando o rosto.

**Shi-**Infelizmente eu não posso ser o que você está pensando !

**Rin-**Seu idiota ! Insensível ! Empurrando-o.

**Shi-**Ahhh,Droga ! Será que é difícil tentar explicar ?

Shippou corre atrás dela para tentar explicar novamente,porém ela pega uma adaga que tinha o nome dela gravado na bainha desta e começa a ameaçá-lo dizendo para ele se afastar dela.O youkai raposa não sentira medo de se aproximar dela enquanto Rin com suas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos,não conseguia fazer o jovem youkai ser ameaçado até acabar caindo nos braços deste aos soluços deixando a sua pequena arma cair da sua mão enquanto o youkai a abraçava.

**Shi-**Sinto muito,Rin ! Deixando-a mais triste.

**Rin-**Você ama outra,não é ?

**Shi-**Não é isso ! Eu só não mereço o seu amor ! Nós podemos ser apenas...

O jovem youkai raposa não conseguiu terminar a frase porque a humana o empurra com força,fazendo ele cair na grama sem que esse reagisse.A decepção tomou conta de ambos os dois.

Ele,por medo de voltar a se apaixonar por ela mesmo que tenha se arriscado a salvá-la seis anos atrás.

Ela,por amá-lo,mas este não quer admitir o que sente por ela,apesar que ela ficara apaixonada pelo jovem youkai.

Lá estavam os dois ali,de frente um para o outro enquanto a brisa esvoaçavam suavemente sobre eles.Shippou sentia-se triste com a decisão que fizera enquanto Rin sentiu o ódio se misturar com o amor que sente por ele quando esse se levanta com a cabeça baixa,porém o youkai lhe devolve a adaga sem levantar o rosto para ela.A humana fica agradecida pelo sentimentalismo do youkai raposa e levante a cabeça desse levemente para beijá-lo,sem bem que ele virou o rosto porque não quisera receber,para a tristeza dela que mostraria o seu amor,porém ele notara as lágrimas dela marejados pelas lágrimas até encostar seu semblante perto dela,roçando os lábios dela ao deixarem as suas lágriams caírem de seus orbes.Rin percebera o jovem Shippou tentar sentir o sabor de seu beijo novamente até dar um passo ao encontro deles,deixada-se ser levada pelo seu anseio de tocar os lábios do youkai.Os dois osculavam-se serenamente mas,ambos estavam trsite quando cessam e se olham seriamente.

Ele não tinha mais coragem para encará-la,entretanto,sentira-se um idiota por ter feito a decisão certa porque fora um sentimento que fazia cair na ilusão que tecera,mas sabendo que ele mesmo estava preparando a própria armadilha.A humana percebeu que não podia estar mais ali de frente ao seu amado Raposinha que perdera a coragem,não queria sofrer mais pelo amor seu amor que ainda sentia pelo youkai e decide sair correndo totalmente corroída,pois não agüentaria a dor do seu coração,que ainda batia pensando no youkai raposa.

Shippou observava ela sair dali às pressas com uma grande expressão triste porque sentiu que algo estava fazendo-o ira atrás dela,no entanto,não tivera coragem para para pedir perdão da jovem pois sabia que esta recusará o pedido de desculpas.Estava completamente confuso com o seu coração para pensar em pedir perdão,tentava esquecê-la do seu pensamento porém,não conseguira apgar as lembranças dela.

O youkai raposa estava ficando enfezado com aquelas lembranças e não agüentando mais a pressão com a sua raiva,ele desconta essa raiva em uma árvore deixando um filete de sangue escorrer pelo tronco.De repente lança pergunta que parecia não ter resposta para responder.

-_Por que é tão difícil esquecer uma paixão que está fazendo voltar a se a apaixonar por ela ?_

**X x x X**

Na floresta,Rin corria tristemente quando pensava em Shippou depois que ele dissera naquela manhã.Se sentia triste com o que ouvira dele,pois o amava e não se conforma em ser apenas amiga dele.Depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas por esse amor que sentira,mas que ainda sentia,o insulta erm seus pensamentos,irritada com a sua insegurança.

-_Idiota ! Insensível ! Seu crápula..._

Porém,ainda caíam lágrimas em seus orbes,lembrando os lábios do jovem youkai raposa lhe roçar entre os seus ao encontro de um beijo apaixonado e cadenciado.

Seria esse o último beijo entre Rin e seu amado Raposinha ?

Não.Não queria que esse beijo fosse o último,pois gostava muito do jovem youkai,queria ser mais que uma amiga pelo jovem de cabelos castanhos e fazê-lo ser amado por muitas vezes.

Mesmo assim,ela continuava a chora pelo amor que até que sente uma brisa em seu rosto porém,começara a sentir uma energia pura que vinha na sua frente.

**Rin-**Apereça quem estiver ái ! Limpando suas lágrimas rapidamente até um espírito lhe aparecer.

**Kun-**Está bem ! Aqui estou diante de você,Rin ! Aparecendo para ela.

A jovem fica surpresa ao ver o rosto do youkai que se parecia com um cero youkai que fizera uma decisão que deixara triste e não queria mais olhá-lo,se bem que no fundo de sua alma inda ansia por querer dizer uma frase que faria uma grande sentido.

**Rin-**Como você sabe o meu nome ?

**Kun-**Meu nome é Kunimitsu e isso não vem ao caso porque eu preciso que mude um ser ! Ponderou o youkai de cabelos compridos e olhos vermelho.

**Rin-**Para que quer minha ajuda se você pode falar com aquele idiota ?

Kunimitsu fica bem sério ao ver que a humana estava com uma raiva que sentira dentro dela,mas soube que que esta não disfarçava sua tristeza estampada em seu rosto.Sabira que Rin ainda amava o seu filho mesmo que este se rebele contra ela,ou seus amigos mas,estava preocupado com a vida do jovem youkai de olhos azuis-claro.

**Kun-**Infelizmente eu não posso fazer esse trabalho de mudar a atitude dele !

**Rin-**Eu não sei quem você é e procure outra,porque eu NÃO o ajudarei com esta idiotice que está dizendo ! Fazendo meia volta.

**Kun-**Então por que tenta esconder a sua triteza diante de mim ?

**Rin-**Isso está me deixando irritada ! Afinal,o que você quer de mim ?

**Kun-**Quero que ajude ele a parar com essa rebeldia,senão acabará sofrendo a copnsequências ! E não são nada boas ! Condizendo com um olhar sério.

**Rin-**PARE COM ISSO ! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DELE NOVAMENTE ! POR FAVOR,PARE DE FALAR DO RAPOSINHA ! Termina completamete triste.

O espírito do youkai percebeu que a humana consumia a própria tristeza para si mesma,mas esboça um sorriso ao ouvir o nome que esta dera para o seu filho mesmo que fique preocupado com eles.Sentia a raiva que a jovem consumia dentro dela,mas ficara severamente sério com a raiva que esta tinha.

**Kun-**Pare de guardar rancor pelo Shippou ! Eu sei que você ainda ama ele,Rin !

**Rin-**EU NÃO QUERO SABER MAIS DELE ! VÊ SE ME ENTENDE ! Com as lágrimas derramando querendo não ouví-lo.

**Kun-**Então o que você disse há seis anos,era mentira ?

A jovem não entendeu o que o youkai de cabelos curtos falava tanto do youkai raposa.

Será que ele sabe de algum jeito para fazer o jovem youkai,ou queria que estivesse longe de seu amado ?

Kunimitsu notava que Rin chorava silenciosamente lembrando ainda o seu filho quando algo faz a humana ter um baque,só percebendo depois que olha para o rabo,que é comprido e mais acastanhado que o próprio filho aos olhos dela.A jovem estava sem reação ao olhá-lo pois sabia que,aquele rabo faria lembrar simplesmente...Dele.

**Rin-**M-m-m-mas o que você é ?

**Kun-**Por acaso está lembrando algo que ?

**Rin-**Esse rabo ! Só conheço um ser que tem esse rabo,mas é muito diferente d-d-deste !

**Kun-**Isso porque eu sou o pai dele ! Eu escutei o que você disse para ele naquele tempo !

**Rin**-Eu...

**Kun-**Eu não estou pedindo desculpas,porque já não estou mais vivo ! Eu só estou pedindo para que você impeça meu filho de fazer esse duelo !

**Rin**-Eu não tenho chances de me aproximar dele ! Completa triste até que o esírito começa a desaparecer.

**Kun-**Não se preocupe,Rin ! Você é a primeira e única humana que Shippou se apaixonou,no entanto,ele não quer admitir esse sentimento ! Só basta acreditar em seu amor !

Toda quela névoa que a cercava se disspara rapidamente depois que esteve cara-a-cara com o pai do youkai raposa.Mesmo triste com a decisão que ouvira do seu amado Raposinha,seu coração ainda batia por ele.Adorava estar ao lado dele,sentir o calor dele em seu corpo,seus lábios estarem colados aos lábios dele para ter um longo beijo caloroso e molhado.

Rin resolve deixar de devanear para voltar para a casa do oeste para não deixar Sesshoumaru completamemte sério,mas o que ela não soubera era que Kagura sabia da sua paixão pelo Shippou.

_-Você vai conseguir ! Basta acreditar no seu amor que sente por ele ! _Proferiu confiante.

No vilarejo,exatamente na casa de Mirok e Sango,InuYasha brincava com sua filha(podem me chamar de idiota,mas acho que está ha hora de fazê-lo voltar ao seu típico mau-humor),que se escondia nos fios prateados mesclando os cabelos dourados dela enquanto Kagome permanecia calada e séria,se bem que não estava gostando das atitudes que Shippou fizera.E tudo isso para esquecer uma paixão que estva o fazendo voltar a se apaixonar por uma jovem,mal sabendo que esta está apaixonada por ele.

**Inu-**Seria melhor se você parasse de se preocupar com aquele idiota ! Completamente irritado.

**Ka-**Até parece que ficarei tranqüila com isso ! Eu pensei que você ia me ajudar a impedí-lo ! O olhando seriamente.

**Inu-**Como eu posso impedí-lo se numa hora ele está aqui e noutra,ele já não está mais aqui ? Indagou séria quando uma hanyou lobo aparece ao lado de Ginta.

**Gin-**Olá,irmã Kagome !

**Ka-**Olá ! Eu nunca pensei que você teria uma filha ! Surpresa com o que vira até o hanyou cochichar em seu ouvido.

**Inu-**Isso porque ela é a filha daquele lobo sarnento !

O hanyou percebia a cara da pequena menina-lobo,que possuía uma característica similar ao youkai lobo nas garras e no rabo,mas a sacerdotisa ergue-a fazendo esta abrir um sorriso.A pequena hanyou lobo parecia ser bem peralta já que,tinha um ano também pois estava gostando do aconchego de Kagome deixando um InuYasha enciumado com a cena.

**Inu-**Ora,Kagome ! Você aí,toda melosa com essa menina enquanto eu fico aqui...Parado ! Termina completamente enfezado.

**Ka-**Deixe de ser infantil,InuYasha ! Ela é uma criança,assim como a nossa filha ! O problema é...

De repente um pé de vento vinha ao longe fazendo o hanyou sacar a espada,porém esse pé termina próximo da sua mulher.Não contendo seu ciúme,InuYasha se apressa para ficar ao lado dela para que Kouga não se engraçasse com Kagome,se bem que esta estava querendo mesmo era alimentar a pequena meia-youkai lobo.Os dois lançam olhares ameaçadores nem percebendo que a sacerdotisa os olhava seriamente,porque não queria que eles brigassem apesar de estar com sua filha e a meia-youkai no colo,sua preocupação era a jovem Rin,que agora está triste pela decisão que o youkai raposa escolhera.

**Inu-**Esse lugar estava muito melhor até você aparecer ! Confirma furioso.

**Kou-**Pensou que eu estava morto,cara de cachorro ? Indaga achincalahndo o hanyou.

**Ka-**Por que os dois não param de brigar na minha frente e e na preseça das crianças ? Proferindo séria os deixando um pouco irritados.

**Inu-**Além de se preocupar com aquela raposa,você está ficando muito estressada com isso ! Termina com os braços cruzados sem perceber que esta lançara um olhar fuzilante.

**Ka-**Estressada eu ? Olha só quem fala ? Depois de ter aceitado duelar com Shippou,ainda diz que eu estou estressada ? Questiona realmente séria.

**Kou-**Você está deixando ela infeliz demais ! Se ela não tivesse escolhido entre ficar com você ! Finaliza com o punho fechado.

**Inu-**Ora seu ! Desta vez eu não darei trégua para você,seu lobo sarnento ! Se prepare para perder ! Sacando a sua espada até sentir o cheiro do jovem youkai raposa.

Todos ficam surpresos ao olharem para Shippou,que tinha uma cara muito séria,somente Kouga não sabia que o youkai raposa estava deixando-os irritados com a forma em que este agira.

As atitudes que o jovem Shippou estava fazendo,e ainda faz,deixara uma humana triste,duas mulheres que não estão gostando dessa atitude,um monge preocupado,um hanyou ranzinza enfezado e agora,um espírito surge para tentar impedir esse youkai raposa de antecipar sua morte precocemente.

A sacerdotisa já percebe que o olhar do youkai raposa estava sério e frio,porque sabia que algo de errado acontecera com a jovem,ora por parte dele,ora por parte dela.Kagome precisava acabar com as decisões que que o jovem youkai escolhia para si mesmo apesar de não querer se intrometer na vida dele,porém não gostava da rebeldia deste.

**Shi-**Por favor,não quero que falem nada à meu respeito ! Falava sem olhar para ninguém.

**San-**Pode esquecer que nem eu,nem Kagome vamos acatar sua ordem ! Lançando um olhar reprovador.

**Shi-**Olha aqui,hoje,eu não estou com bom humor para aturar VOCÊS DUAS !

**Ka-**Então me diz o que está acontecendo para estar com essa cara ! dizendo cruzando os braços.

O clima de relacionamento da sacerdotisa com o jovem youkai raposa estava ficando nebuloso já que,as atitudes deste estavam tirando-a do sério.Isso irritava Kagome ao ver que Shippou respondia de maneira arrogante para ela,mas não só ela que estava irritada.Sango ficava enfezada com ele quando este agia rebeldemente,Mirok também estava se irritando com a rebeldia dele,porém ficava quieto ora cuidando das meninas,ora rezando pelos mortos.

**Ka-**Está esperando o que ?

**Shi-**EU NÃO VOU FALAR NADA SOBRE O QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO ! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM,KAGOME !

**Inu-**Ora seu...

**Ka-**Pare,InuYasha ! Deixe ele passar ! Ordena de cabeça baixa,porém se conteve para não dar um tapa na frente de todos.

O hanyou percebeu que o clima entre Kagome e Shippou era completamente nebuloso já que,este estava agindo de maneira arrogante,irritando a todos mesmo o youkai lobo que não sabia de nada,mas que agora sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ver o youkai raposa gritar na cara da sacerdotisa.InuYasha entendia que o youkai raposa estava ficando rebelde sem nenhuma causa a não ser deixá-lo irritado com sua arrogância.

**San-**Se está pensando que nós duas vamos deixar isso arquivado,pense duas vezes ! Não somo crianças para responder dessa maneira ! Responde num tom autoritário.

O clima fica pesado com todos ao redor porque o jovem Shippou acaba criando a maior inimizade.Kagome,que nunca deixou-o de proteger das surras do hanyou e considerou como seu segundo irmão,agora vê-se obrigada a fazer o que não faria em sua filha.Sango,a grande exterminadora que largara a função após se vingar da morte dos companheiros,inclusive o pai e o irmão,para se tornar uma mulher normal e mãe de duas lindas meninas(acho que estou exagerando),fruto do seu amor com o monge,sente seu instinto de matar o youkai raposa.InuYasha e Kouga já não gostaram da rebeldia do Shippou quando,este reponde arrogantementepara duas muheres,uma delas,estes dois se digladiavam inutilmente por ela.

Sem muito tempo para ficar recebendo sermões,o youkai raposa sai dali com um ar frio sem se olhar para eles após criar,uma grande raiva por parte de todos que estavam,inclusive o youkai lobo,de que tanto detesta pela sua insistência.Kagome decide adentrar na casa com as pequenas para alimentá-las já emburrada com a situação em que todos estavam.

**Ka-**Venha buscá-la mais tarde,está bem ?

**Kou-**Não se preocupe com isso ! Eu sei que minha filha estará muitíssimo bem em suas mãos ! Completa quase beijando a mão,porém acaba sendo puxado pelo hanyou.

**Inu**-Se você se engraçar com ela,vou arrancar essa sua pele asquerosa ! Estralando os dedos.

**Kou-**Ha,você nunca conseguirá me superar ! Até mais,cachorrinho !

**Gin-**Espere,Kouga ! Correndo desperadamente.

**Inu-**Maldição ! Aquele lobo vai ver só quando eu pôr as mãos nele !

**Mir-**Espere !

**Inu-**Para...o que ?

**Mir-**Estou com um mau pressentimento ! Sentindo algo ruim.

**Inu-**E...

**Mir-**É melhor não ficar no caminho delas,InuYasha !

O hanyou fica descontrolado quando o youkai lobo sentira a maciez da pele da sacerdotisa ao beijar a mão dela,mas não entendeu o porque do monge o inteferir quando ia atrás dele.

**Inu-**Por que você me parou,seu monge de araque ? Questionando irritado.

**Mir-**Porque algo está para acontecer ! Shippou vai sentir na própria pele os erros que fez ! É melhor não perder o controle ! termina totalmente sério.

**X xx X **

Na casa do oeste,Kagura olhava a jovem Rin desconfiada porque sabia que alguma coisa fizera essa estar com um sorriso triste estampado no rosto.Estava preocupada com ela quando a olhava brincar com as crianças com desmontrando um sorriso sereno para disfarçar sua preocupação,que era a aproximação dela com o youkai raposa.

Por que a jovem não falava à respeito da própria tristeza ?

Será que ela perdeu a vontade de amar,ou ele a fez sentir-se triste ?

Todavia,a jovem decide levar as crianças para a mãe e se afasta delas para descarregar sua triteza,a tristeza por ver que seu amado Raposinha fizera ficar isoladamente desamparada.Kagura percebeu que Rin estava triste,pois notara o ohar que denotana desânimo nela.

**Kag-**Rin !

**Rin-**Não quero falar agora !

**Kag-**Por acaso está sofrendo por ele ?

**Rin**-Por favor,eu...

**To**-In...In ! Pedindo colo.

**Kag-**Rin,se você está achando que isso vai fazer aquele youkai entender o seus sentimentos,acho que não tem coragem para desabafar suas dores ! Terminando com os braços cruzados.

A jovem sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo encurralada por fois invisíveis,que o quão mais próximo estiver,mais dolorosa será a lembrança dela com Shippou.rin sentiu uma grande vontade de desabafar seu sofrimento porque,era doloroso guardar as dores para si mesma mesmo que...

Seja difícil sentir ódio,ou rancor pelo youkai raposa,mas ainda assim...

O amava.

**Rin-**Por que é tão difícil ele não querer falar comigo ? Me diz;POR QUE ?

**Kag-**Mesmo que eu disse para você,eu não posso te ajudar !

**Fim do 5º capítulo**

**_Enquanto ela fica sofrendo,o clima entre o quarteto fica azedo com Shippou,que já comprou briga té com Kouga(Kagome e Sango já são as primeiras,sem com contar com InuYasha),mas..._**

_**Será que todos(menos Kouga) vão agüentar a ataque de rebeldia do youkai raposa ?**_

_**E Rin,será que ela cumprirá a promessa que Kunimitsu fez para impedir o seu amado Shippou ?**_

**Prévia do 6º capítulo**

_-A única coisa que eu vou dizer para você,senhorita Kagome;EU NÃO QUERO DEIXAR DE AMAR O SER QUE EU TANTO AMO !_

_-EU JÁ PERDI A MINHA PACIÊNCIA COM VOCÊ,SHIPPOU ! NÃO TOLERAREI ISSO DE JEITO NENHUM !_

_-O problema é...VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE SENTIR NADA POR MIM,SEU IDIOTA !_

_-Eu não concordo com ela,mas também não concordar com você !_

**Fim da prévia do 6º capítulo**

_**Equanto isso,parece que a mesa redonda com os persoangens está fervendo com uma discussão sobre a Copa da Alemanha...**_

_**Zoe Hanson-Que coisa,não é,meu caro Raimundo ?**_

_**Kimiko(Xiaolin Showdown)-Falou mal da seleção japonesa e ganesa !**_

_**Omi-Deu no que deu agora ! Um grande vexame de uma seleção que jogava bonito !**_

_**Drin/Jack Spicer-Agora AGÜENTA !**_

_**Narak-Falou mais que a boca !**_

_**Raimundo Pedrosa-Fiquem sabendo que o Felipão eliminou a sua seleção,ô engravatado !**_

_**Jerry(Totally Spies)-Eu admiro este homem,que fez um pais sem honra fazer voltar o orgulho do povo portugês !**_

_**Tarb(Tokyo Mew Mew)-Vamos passar para outro assunto ! Essa copa já paasou ! **_

_**Sakura Kinomoto-É mesmo !**_

_**Omi-Que tal a Copa do Barsil ?**_

_**Kimiko-Boa !**_

_**Raimundo Pedrosa-Ai não ! Isso não...**_

_**Sesshoumaru-Se liga,a copa já passou ! **_

_**Raimundo Pedrosa-Mas não para mim !**_

_**Jack Spicer-Ora,o Brasil não estava jogando !**_

_**Raimundo pedrosa-Mas o cruz maltino sim !**_

_**Depois de muito tempo,os personagens descobriram que a cruz de malta,era o símbolo do Clube Regatas Vasco da Gama até verem uma reportagem falando desse time quando,Kiki e Tarb viram a notícia que falava:**_

_**FLAMENGO,BI-CAMPEÃO DA COPA DO BRASIL**_

_**Todos ficaram surpresos com outra notícia que também se tratava sobre o jogo,em que a foto mostrava o técnico empurrar um jogador.**_

_**Sardon-Minha nossa !**_

_**Omi-Ora essa,temos um vascaíno aqui !**_

_**Jack Spicer-Hahahhaah ! Que feio,mas qual era o nome do jogador mesmo,hein ?**_

_**Raimundo Pedrosa-Valdir Papel !**_

_**Zoe/Sakura-Mas que nome é esse ?**_

_**Kimiko-Sabe...**_

_**Drin-Eu acho que ele deveria mudar o nome para Valdir...**_

_**Jack Spicer-PAPELÃO ! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**_

_**Todos os personagens caíram na risada,menos Sesshoumaru,com nome do jogador do Vasco,fazendo Raimundo baixar a cara depois de achar que a Seleção brasileira ganharia esta copa,ainda mais com seu time...**_

_**QUE PERDEU PARA MEU FLAMENGO...**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**_

_**Como é bom ver um vascaíno sofrer,não é ?**_

**Voltando para a fic...**

_**Mais brigas,discussões,desentendimentos e...**_

_**Uma despedida nebulosa,vocês só verão no próximo capítulo desta novelinha,onde o amor de dois jovens será maior que qualquer estorvo(crido por mim,claro).**_

_**Goodbye e Au Revoir !**_

_**Rafael Thompson®**_


	6. A discussão de Kagome e Shippou

_**Enquanto isso,no QG da WOOHP...**_

_**Três jovens chegam de uma maneira não muito convencional.**_

_**-Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!**_

_**# Ploft #**_

_**-Que bonito,que alegria,que BELEEEZA !! Responde desanimada uma morena de cabelos curtos.**_

_**-Justamente quando estava escrevendo uma fic ! Ora bolas !**_

_**-Realmente Jerry,esta não foi uma boa hora para ter nos chamado,ainda mais quando deixa a escritora naqueles dias ! Se limpando da pelugem do sofá clássico,mas este não pisca o solhos emquanto bebia um Cappuccino.**_

_**-Leia os meus lábios,Colver;EU NÃO ESTOU COM TPM !!**_

_**-Olá ! Tá tudo bem,Jerry ?**_

_**De repente as três jovens olham para uma das telas do quartel que tinha um monte deletras,parecendo ser...**_

_**-Um romance ?**_

_**-É uma fic,Alex !**_

_**-Exatamente ! Como é que você sabe,Sam ?**_

_**-Porque eu li o título: O amor entre Shippou e Rin !**_

_**-Enquanto GLADIS apresenta os apetrechos,pode dizer o que aconteceu !!**_

_**-Ora Jerry ! Infelizmente a escritora estava ocupada para lerum romance ! Sorrindo sarcasticamente deixando Sam com surto.**_

_**-Deixa comigo !**_

**Resumo do 5º capítulo**

Rin discute com o youkai raposa por não dizer para ela o que sente.Mesmo estando triste com a decisão que escolhera,Shippou encosta os lábios ao encontro de um último beijo,mas a jovem sentia-se triste porque o amava e esse beijo não poderia ser,tampouco poderá ser o último.Depois que a jovem se afastou dele,ela depara-se com o que seria o própio youkai,mas que na verdade era o pai deste.Kunimitsu pede para Rin mudar a atitude do Shippou, mas mesmo estnado triste e irritada,ela aceita com intuito de estar mais perto de seu amado Raposinha.Enquanto isso no vilarejo,o próprio youkai deixa clima entre entre os quatro ainda mais azeda,isso contando com mais um que se enfurece com atitude de ter gritado com Kagome;Kouga.

_**-Nossa,parece que leu todos os capítulos,Alex !**_

_**-É que quando terminava o meu expediente de trabalho e os estudos na universidade,eu lia no celular !**_

_**-Só não concordo com a atitude que Shippou está fazendo ! Responde enervada a loira de cabelos também loiros,mas mostra um sorriso vitorioso.-Pelo menos vamos sair daqui normalmente.**_

_**-Ah meninas,obrigado por dizer o que houve no capítulo anterior...E Pashá ! Sorrindo maliciosamente apertando um botão,na qual surgiu um alçapão.**_

_**-Acho que falei cedo DEMAIIISSS !!**_

**_-NÓS JÁ SABEMOS _!!**

_**E as três espiãs partem para mais uma missão de um jeito nada convencional.**_

_**Vamos parar com essa enrolação e começar logo mais um capítulo desta fic.Então...**_

**Lá lá lá lá vai o 6º capítulo**

**Ø A feudal love story Ø**

**ˌ O amor entre Shippou e Rin ˌ**

**Capítulo 6: A discussão de Kagome e Shippou**

Era tarde,o sol estava na coloração alaranjada visando que a noite está para chegar no vilarejo.E também visava uma linda paisagem nesse vilarejo onde um ponto,o sol batia claramente na cabana de Mirok e Sango.Clima calmo,temperatura amena,as crianças brincando tranqüilamente e algumas brigas bobas,sem fundamento algum.Mesmo o monge quis viver ao lado de quem mais ama,isso também valeu para ex-exterminadora.As meninas Mei e Yurika,são um fruto de um amor que quse seria esquecido por eles,mas para a surpresa dela,Mirok a pediu para ser a mãe do filho dele.

Nesta casa também abrigavam um hanyou ranzinza,mas com bom coração e sua mulher,uma sacerdotisa de cabelos escuros,e com olhos azuis como se fossem pedras lapidadas.E também vivia uma pequena hanyou,a filha do cabelos dourados,olhos azuis e caninos salientes,Shinobu era uma criança muito agitada que adora brincar seja com os pais ou com as meninas.Parecia que nesta cabana sempre havia tranqüilidade,porém havia um certo ser que acabara de tirar a paz.

O clima entre os habitantes na casa,incluindo a ex-exterminadora,porém excluindo o monge,ficou pesado graças à rebeldia do Mirok não se importava com essa desavença,Kagome,Sango e InuYasha já estavam irritados com as atitudes que a ovelha negra(está mais para uma raposa negra do que ovelha)fez,isso contando a tristeza que Rin passa.Já que o problemático youkai raposa não estava no recinto,todos conseguem ter um pouco de paz,a mesma paz que perderam para do youkai.A única pessoa que queria a paz e a tranqüilidade de volta era a sacerdotisa,querendo de uma vez por todas ter uma conversa séria com Shippou a pesar de querer que Rin seja a pessoa que faça-no entender,Kagome quer encontrá-la à todos custo.Só que havia um problema;

Será que ela aceitará a sua ajuda para estar mais perto do amado Raposinha ?

**Mir-**Ainda pensando sobre a atitude dele ?

**Ka-**Eu não vou deixar isso nem agora,nem nunca ! Guarde muito bem as minhas palavras ! Lançando um olhar fuzilante para o monge.

**Inu-**Eu acho que você está perdendo a cabeça com isso ! Fazendo um movivento de negação.

**San-**InuYasha,você fica falando tanto dela e não faz nada para impédí-lo !

**Mir-**Não adianta fazê-lo entender ! Só a senhorita Rin conseguirá entendê-lo ! Eu não acredito que Shippou está fazendo de tudo só para esquecer uma linda mulher ! Compelta com um sorriso cínico.

**San/Ka-**Mas como você é tão sem vergonha ! Revirando os olhos.

Realmente o monge estava perdido por dizer essas palavras perto dos três dando um pigarro desperadamente.InuYasha olha-o com ar sério,enquanto Kagome e Sango pensavam no que Mirok tivera falado mantendo os olhos voltados para ele.A sacerdotisa se levanta com o intuito de encontrar a jovem,ou o youkai raposa,com quem queria tirar satisfação pelas atitudes que fizera.

**Inu-**E agora,Kagome ? O que está pensando desta vez ?

**Ka-**InuYasha,não me siga porque algo ruim poderá ocorrer !

**Mir-**É melhor não se meter,InuYasha ! Dizendo calmamente.

**Inu-**Por que não deixa esse idiota por conta dela ? Afinal de contas,é ela que está apaixonada por ele !

**Ka-**Eu agradeço por se preocupar,mas eu não admito que ela sofra por causas das decisões idiotas que Shippou escolhe !

O hanyou percebeu que o olhar da sacerdotisa ficava sério,por isso sentiu que a raiva se aflorara nela violentamente.InuYasha olhava Kagome começar a se distanciar com seriedade,sabendo que sua mulher pode expressar o que ela vê mesmo que que não visse nada.Ele sentia raiva por ver ela querer ajudar a humana a conquistar o youkai raposa ,mas que não sabia a tristeza que Rin sente...Mesmo que quisesse saber.

**o o O o o O o o **

Em um lago que dava caminho à uma caverna,a humana olhava seu reflexo abatida pela decisão que Shippou tomou noutro dia,fazendo ela se lembrar desta dolorosa lembrança.

**) x x (**

_-Raposinha,diz que é mentira que está dizendo !_

_-Por favor,Rin ! Não podemos nos apaixonar !_

**) xx (**

Ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao lembrar o nome que deu à ele devido ao seu sentimento.Sentia-se humilhada diante da inseguarança do youkai,mas sempre estaria ao lado dele mesmo não querendo a sua presença.Porém,lembrara o que Kunimitsu dissera para confiar no amor que tanto sente pelo Shippou.Seu rosto,seu olhos,seu olhar sereno,o calor do abraço dele aquecendo seu corpo,a língua dele explorando cada canto de sua boca,tudo isso fazia sentir um grande aperto em seu coração lembrando todas essas lembranças vagas.

A humana decidiu se relaxar na água fria para limpar seus pensamentos dessa dor que tanto sente,mas não contava com a presença de Kagome ali na sua frente com um olhar penetrante que vira naqueles olhos azuis.Rin notava que o corpo da sacerdotisa,assim como esta notou o corpo da jovem,bem mais torneado que o seu,só que não estava ali para contemplar a beleza dela e sim ajudá-la.

**Ka-**Será que eu posso me juntar à você ?

**Rin**-Pode ficar que eu já estou de saída ! Diz pegando o quimono,mas a sacerdotisa a interrompe.

**Ka-**Por que está ficando assim ? Só porque eu sou amiga do Shippou não pode signifcar que você tenha que fugir do que eu tenho para falar !

**Rin-**Para que eu preciso escutar o que eu não quero ouvir ?

Ao que indicava para Kagome,parecia que Rin não queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer,mas não podia sentir ódio por ela ou todos que esta viu naqueles seis anos quando eles viram a menina abraçada ao youkai raposa,que tinha dado sua vida para salvá-la.Afinal de contas,o culpado da sua dor era o Shippou,não os amigos ou a Kagome.A jovem se desculpa à sacerdotisa e como fica rubra de vergonha por olhar ao corpo da mulher,usa o quimono para se cobrir diante de Kagome.

**Ka-**Não precisa se esconder,Rin !

**Rin-**É-é-é que e-eu sinto muita vergonha ! Completamente rubra.

**Ka-**Eu também sinto vergonha,mas me senti invejada com você quando nos vimos !

**Rin-**Você está dizendo que eu tenho mais corpo,senhorita Kagome ?

**Ka-**Não estou te comparando,Rin ! É que você e Shippou evoluíram nestes seis anos,mas vi que nos seus olhos expressavam uma tristeza ! Isso está me deixando profundamente triste quando eu olho para ele com um olhar frio e gélido !

Rin não precisou dizer nada porque concordava o que Kagome disse a respeito do youkai raposa deixando os olhos dela marejarem devido à sua dolorosa lembrança.A sacerdotisa percebeu a tristeza da jovem quando falava dele,entretando,também sentia-se na mesma situação em que esta dizia.Também,lembrara o que o youkai fez para que InuYasha procurasse-a,percebendo seus olhos ficarem marejados ao ver no reflexo.

**° Flashback da Kagome °**

Perto do poço,Mirok,Sango,Kaede,Kouga,Shippou e InuYasha se despediam de uma pessoa que estava preparada para atravessar.Dez anos que esteve dividida,desses cinco lutando contra Narak,fez Kagome virar uma bela mulher aos vinte e cinco anos escondendo um grande sentimento pelo hanyou.

**Kou-**Vou sentir muita falta de você,Kagome ! Beijando a mão dela sem perceber que no hanyou estava sacando a espada.

A sacerdotisa repetiu o ritual de despedida com Kaede,passando o monge pois sabia que ele viria com segundas intençoes,abraçando a ex-exterminadora calorosamente.Ao se deparar com o youkai raposa,ela diz para ele não sentir medo quando estiver próximo de Rin para se declarar,mas quando foi encarar InuYasha,este ficou de cabeça baixa para olhá-la até receber o mesmo abraço caloroso que Sango recebera ficando ébrio com o perfume de mulher que exalava nela.

**Ka-**Foi muito bom ter te conhecido,InuYasha !

Todos acenam para Kagome muito tristes,menos os youkais(raposa e lobo) e o hanyou,que se entreolhavam seriamente.Shippou,Kouga e InuYasha,cada um encarava o outro com um olhar fuzilante porque cada um dos dois sentiam algo pela sacerdotisa,porém olhavam para o youkai raposa que os olhava com olhar reprovador.

**Kou-**Pare de nos olhar desse jeito !

**Inu-**Por acaso você sente algo por aquela menina ou está com medo de dizer,Shippou ? Questionando irritado.

**Shi-**Eu sei que eu sinto medo por me declarar para ela,mas e você,InuYasha,realmente ama a Kagome ?

**Kou-**Isso é mentira ! Ela não estar amando esse cachorro fedido !

A arrogância do youkai lobo não impediu o youkai raposa de querer a resposta do hanyou,cerrando os punhos pronto para desferir um soco neste,mas sinceramente admitiu que Shippou estava certo .Todo esse tempo que a sacerdotisa esteve nesta era protegendo o youkai(que na época era uma criança) dos cascudos do hanyou e acompanhando pela busca da jóia fez ele entender os sentimentos de uma mulher e o meio-youkai guardar o sentimento que tem por ela.

**Shi-**Será que é difícil responder a uma pergunta,InuYasha ? Olhando-o com um olhar reprovador,só que o youkai lobo pega-no pela roupa.

**Kou-**É mentira ! Ele não a ama !

**Shi-**Você nunca vai entender os sentimentos de uma mulher,seu idiota ! Golpeando com o seu golpe fazendo ele soltar sua vestimenta.

O youkai raposa encarava o youkai lobo com reprovação enquanto InuYasha continuava a reprimir o seu sentimento até não agüentar mais essa dor e golpeia Kouga com suas garras.Pela segunda vez Shippou viu nos olhos dourados do hanyou ficarem marejados,não pela sua vida,mas pela sua paixão que acabra de aprtir para nunca mais voltar(antes que eu esqueça,é no volume 50 em que ele viu o hanyou chorar) à esta era já ficando sem esperanças,porém ele volta a encarar Kouga com repulsa e estimula InuYasha a seguir a sacerdotisa.

**Shi-**InuYasha,se declare logo para ela ! Esperando o momentos para golpear o youkai lobo.

**Inu-**E deixar você você ser morto por esse lobo sarnento ? Estralando os dedos.

**Shi-**VÁ LOGO !! MESMO ESTANDO EM DESVANTAGEM,EU VOU FICAR BEM !! EU NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA,NEM DE VOCÊ !!

InuYasha percebeu a determinação do jovem youkai raposa ao enfrentar o youkai lobo,e este fitava o hanyou com raiva até que avança despercebido pelo Shippou para liquidar este hanyou.O youkai raposa se enfurece ao ser passado para trás e segue-o para impedir até perceber InuYasha dar um sorriso que parecia estar confiante para se declara para Kagome,retribuindo o mesmo desferindo seu fogo de raposa com o youkai lobo.

**Kou-**Está querendo morrer,sua raposa asquerosa ?

**Shi-**Eu não sei,mas acho que você vai ter que acertar as contas é comigo ! Respondendo num tom debochado.

**Na era atual...**

Souta estava ajeitando alguns objetos junto com a sua nova namorada,Keiko,que espanava cada canto do porão até notar que o poço começa a brilhar e sair um ser com uma veste vermelha e uma espada em sua cintura se assustando com a presença deste quando Souta aparece.

**Sou-**Olá,irmão cachorro !

**Inu-**Só quero saber da sua irmã ! Ela está aí ?

**Sou-**Sim,quer que avise ? Quase indo avisar até ser puxado pelo hanyou.

**Inu-**Nem pense em fazer isso !

Keiko ficou encantada com as linhas de expressão do InuYasha e questiona com o namorado se o hanyou era conhecido da Kagome para ele querer falar com a irmã dele,mas Souta não soube explicar o porquê este hanyou queria que não avisasse.Sua namorada não entendeu a decisão do InuYasha,mas falou que toda ocasião tem seu devido tempo para ocorrer.Ela lembrara quando Kagome fez Souta procurá-la para poder ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer ficando emocionada com a declaração de amor que ouvira dele,selando com beijo profundo e caloroso.

**Kei-**Sabe o que eu penso sobre ele ?

**Sou-**Não !

**Kei-**Eu acho que ele sente algo pela sua irmã !

**Sou-**Eu já sabia disso há muito tempo !

Enquanto a sacerdotisa preparava àgua para o banho e procurava shampoo,o hanyou procurava por ela em todo templo até parar na cozinha onde vira a presença da mãe dela.Por alguns instantes InuYasha ouviu a voz de Kagome no corredor e se esconde debaixo da mesa para não ser visto por ela,mas a senhorita Kyo se abaixou e viu-o fazendo ele torcer para não falar nada para a sacerdotisa.

**Ka-**Algum problema,mãe ? Perguntando meio confusa.

**Kyo-**Só estava procurando o meu anel ! Protegendo a toalha de mesa,na qual InuYasha estava escondido.

**Ka-**Então eu tomar um banho ! Como eu estou cansada !

**Kyo-**Vou deixar o chá pronto porque tenho que comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando ! Diz pegando a bolsinha,mas esperou a filha sair para falar com o hanyou.

**Inu-**Ela já saiu ? Verificando a cozinha quando ouve os passos dela novamente.

**Ka-**Ah mãe,traga um pacote de chá de frutas silvestres para mim !

**Kyo-**Está bem ! Desta vez ficando perto da mesa para que a filha não o visse.

E mais uma vez InuYasha sentiu seu coração palpitar rapidamente quando a pessoa que tanto ama esteve perto daquela mesa sentindo uma enorme vontade de sair,mas causaria um vexame naquela cozinha se saísse debaixo da mesa.Depois que Kagome saíra novamente,Kyo-San avisa ao hanyou que a filha já seguiu seu caminho para o banheiro,se aliviando com a situação em que esteve.Ou seja,estaria passando por um vexame.

**Kyo-**Ela já foi,InuYasha !

**Inu-**Puxa vida ! Parecia que eu ia ficar debaixo desta mesa por muito tempo ! Saindo dela bufando no momento em que esta lhe servia um chá.

**Kyo-**Acheita um chá ? Não obtendo resposta do hanyou.

**Inu-**S-s-sim !

**Kyo-**Vamos diretamente ao assunto ?

**Inu-**Q-que ? Deixando seu rosto corar.

**Kyo-**Você não veio para falar com a minha filha ? Indagando com determinação.

**Inu-**Como é que você sabe ?

**Kyo-**Depois que voltou da outra era,ela veio para a sala aos prantos.

O hanyou sentiu seus olhos brilharem quando ouvira da Kyo-San que a filha dela chegou chorando à esta era,sabendo que ela estaria sofrendo pela despedida que dera.Seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente,o rosto fica mais corado ainda,mal sequer podia dizer uma palavra porque parecera que esta palavra ficou presa na garganta.Para Kyo-San,era a pura verdade que o hanyou estava apaixonado pela Kagome,mas fez questão de perguntar para ele sobre os sentimentos dele.

**Kyo-**Então por que não falou isso para minha filha ?

**Inu-**Eu não tinha como dizer para ela !

**Kyo-**Eu vou sair e é melhor você não perder tempo porque senão,poderá ser difícil um novo enocntro entre vocês dois ! Respondeu com convicção que fez um InuYasha estimulado.

**Inu-**Está bem !

Pelo corredor,o hanyou caminhava sentindo um aroma leve de lavanda,que vinha do quarto de Kagome.Foram tantas as vezes em que esteve nesse quarto,mas agora o quarto sofreu umas mudanças das quais ele sempre sentira o perfume dela deixado em qualquer peça de roupa que ela deixava estirada na cama.Todo o aroma de mulher que pertencia a sacerdotisa sempre continuará à permanecer neste espaço que fora destinada para uma mulher,mas para InuYasha,era ebriante só de sentir esse aroma sem perceber que uma mulher coberta por uma toalha estava ali na sua frente com um sorriso ingênuo na face.

**Ka-**Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui,InuYasha !

**Inu-**Eu queria te dizer o que eu sinto,na qual não tive coragem de dizer !

**Ka-**Se eu tivesse dito o que eu sentia há muito tempo,nós não estaríamos passando por essa situação aqui !

**Inu-**Está dizendo que você...?

Kagome não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas ao dizer o que sente ao hanyou,mas este a abraçou sem muita força até relar seus lábios próximos aos dele.InuYasha aproveitou o silêncio para explorar a boca da sacerdotisa,que deixou sua toalha cair do corpo revelnado-se uma verdadeira mulher para ele.O hanyou sentiu o rosto dela ficar aquecido ao tatear todo corpo dela,pois os dois estavam preparados se entregarem.

**Ka-**Por favor InuYasha,te deixo me amar !

**Inu-**Kagome...

**Um mês depois...**

**San-**Mirok,eu preciso ter uma palavra com você !

**Shi**-Quando é que ele vai te escutar,Sango ? Questionando debochadamente.

**Mir-**Eu sempre escuto a minha mulher ! Repondendo com sinceridade.

**Inu-**Ah é ?

**Shi-**Será que todos os homens são assim,metidos ? Indagando com incerteza quando o hanyou deu-lhe um cascudo até se surpreender com a presença de uma pessoa que fez um certo ser sorrir.

**San-**Kagome ?

**Ka-**Não consegui fazer o que ia cursar porque senti falta dos amigos que eu arrumei,além de um grande amor !

Mirok,Sango,Shippou ficam surpresos com o retorno da sacerdotisa,mas InuYasha estava feliz por ter se declarado para ela.Kagome decide olha para o youkai raposa esperando uma resposta dele,só que ele ainda não disse nada.

**Shi-**Você está achando que eu disse para ela,Kagome ?

**Ka-**Não precisa ficar aflito,que tudo tem seu tempo para acontecer !

**Mir-**Qual é o motivo para estar aqui,senhorita Kagome ?

**Ka-**Além de voltar à esta era ,er...vim aqui para falar o InuYasha uma coisa ! Deixando seu rosto corar,mas o youkai raposa notou que as duas escondial algo.

**Shi-**Pelo visto,vocês querem falar,no entanto,estão com vergonha de dizer !

**San-**O-o-o que vo-você está querendo dizer,Shippou ?

**Shi-**O que estou dizendo é que Mirok deveria ficar ao seu lado quando sentisse algo !

**Mir-**Quer dizer que você...

**San-**Sim,eu estou esperando um filho ! Um filho seu,Mirok !

Realmente o youkai raposa estava certo em perceber que a ex-exterminadora terá em nove meses,um filho nos braços dela.Em alguns instantes,Shippou se retirou do clima que os dois estavam tendo juntos com Kagome e InuYasha,sendo os últimos a se retirarem daquela sensação.O que o hanyou não esperava é que a sacerdotisa também tinha algo para lhe contar.

**Ka-**InuYasha,posso ter um palavra com você ?

**Inu-**Antes de dizer,eu estou feliz por você estar aqui ! Sorrindo levemente.

**Ka-**Mas nós não precisávamos ter saído de lá !

**Inu-**Por que deveríamos atrapalhá-los ?

**Ka-**Isso porque eles não são os únicos,InuYasha ! Dizendo com os olhos marejados sem perceber que o hanyou estva estático.

InuYasha sentiu seu coração palpitar rapidamente quando ouvira de sacerdotisa que o monge não era o único a ser pai,deixando as lágrimas caírem,mas com sorriso no rosto.Ela sentiu-se envolvida nos braços dele,se confortando com o afago deste agora que são mais que um homem e uma mulher.São pais de um ser que depois de duzentos e setenta dias,estará ali no mundo.

**Inu-**Eu deveria ter dito algo para você !

**Ka-**Não se importe com isso ! Dizendo com protesto,mas ele contradiz.

**Inu-**Tenho que me importar,sim ! Ainda mais que você está esperando um filho !

Os dois permaneciam abraçados por alguns minutos,sem perceber que Mirok e Sango,que presenciaram se escondendo entre uma árvore.Kagome tinha receio de dizer que esperaria um filho,mas nunca pensou que sua mão ficasse tão empolgada com a notícia de que esperará um neto ou,neta.Por isso,Kyo-San incentivou a filha a contar para o hanyou,pois soubera por informação deste que a amava,mas que este não contara para ela porque tivera que sair rapidamente da primeira noite de amor dos dois(muito estranho para não dizer meloso).

**Ka-**InuYasha,por que fugiu naquele dia ?

**Inu**-Porque eu tinha que medo de falar o que sinto uma coisa,mas agora que está esperando um filho,terei coragem de falar ! Fitando-a.

**Ka-**O que está querendo dizer ? Perguntando com uma dúvida quando ele sente as mãos dele sobre as suas.

**Inu-**Você quer ser a...minha esposa ?

As lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos da sacerdotisa,que agora chora de felicidade por ouvir o hanyou pedir a sua mão em casamento.De repente,ouviram aplausos vindo de trás da árvore de onde o monge e a ex-exterminadora saíram dessa árvore com uns sorrisos parecendo estarem alegres pelos dois terem dito.Entretanto,Mirok mal chegou perto do InuYasha poruqe este sabia que ele esteve ali o espionando enquanto Sango abraçava Kagome amigávelmente sem esta respirar.

As duas sorriam sem se entender,mas mesmo assim elas estavam felizes por revelarem o quanto sentiam para os dois.só faltava um detalhe para Kagome e Sango estarem juntas novamente.

**San-**Kagome,posso te contar um segredo ?

**Ka-**Lá vai você me dizer alguma coisa,mas fala que eu escuto ! Dizendo meio séria quando a amiga começa a cochichar em seu ouvido.

**San-**É que faz um mês que eu não contei para ele ! Shippou soube disso,mas preferiu não contar isso para Mirok !

**Ka-**Por falar nele,deveríamos agradecê-lo por termos dito para os dois ! Dizendo como se estivesse pensando quando o monge as interrompem.

**Mir-**Algum problema com vocês duas ?

**Ka/San-**Não há nenhum problema conosco !

**Inu-**Só estão alteradas porque devem estar falando das suas fugas ! Respondendo debochadamente quando as duas ouviram-no.

**San-**Repita o que acabou de dizer !

**Ka-**Ah é,InuYasha ?

**Inu-**Espera aí,você não vai ficar irritada por isso vai ?

**Mir-**Xiii !! Tenho a má impressão de que hoje não vai ser o seu dia ! Falou receoso.

**Ka-**SENNTAAA !!

# **Ploft #**

**Inu-**Kagooomeeee !! Grita com a cara enterrada o chão enquanto ela e Sango se afastam com uma cara bem fechada sem perceber que estavam sendo visto por um senhor,mas que era o youkai raposa.

**Shi-**É,daqui para frente vai ser uma dureza para os dois ! Quem dera eu consiga dizer isso para ela !

**º Fim do flashback da Kagome º **

**Ka-**Eu sinto muito,eu não deveria me emocionar com as minhas lembranças !

A sacerdotisa olhava para uma Rin abatida e desamparada,mesmo sabendo o porque da jovem estar sofrendo pelo youkai raposa,sem saber que ela sente.Kagome queria tirar aquela dúvida da sua cabeça quando olha a jovem sair do lago para pegar o quimono,que ficou sem esperança para permanecer até interví-la para questionar o que precisava saber.

**Ka-**Rin,eu preciso saber de uma coisa !

**Rin-**Eu não tenho nada a dizer para você ! Dizendo irritada com ela.

**Ka-**Eu não quero me intrometer entre você e Shippou,mas...você ainda gosta ou ama ele,Rin ?

**Rin-**Fique fora disso !

**Ka-**Hã ?

**Rin-**PARE DE FALAR DELE !!

Ela sentiu a voz da jovem se elevar sentindo a sua paciência querer acabar,quase tendo o desejo de dar-lhe um tapa,mas a jovem não merecia uma bofetada sua porque,no fundo ela sente algo pelo youkai raposa.Rin sentia ódio por algo pela qual ela mesma nem sabia compreender,só ficava ainda mais triste quando ouvira na sua mente o que ela não queria ouvir dos lábios de seu amado youkai.aliás,sentia ódio de sí mesma por não questionar para Shippou o que este sentia por ela.

**Ka-**Não precisa dizer,pois eu sei o que você está sentindo ! Agora se me der licença,eu preciso voltar !

**Rin-**Espere,eu quero que você diga uma coisa para ele !

**Ka-**Dizer o quê ?

**Rin-**A única coisa que eu irei dizer para você,senhorita Kagome...é que...EU NÃO QUERO DEIXAR DE AMAR O SER QUE TANTO AMO !! Desabando no choro quando é abraçada.

**Ka-**Só me chame pelo nome apenas ! Só queria certificar o porque dele agir desta maneira !

**Rin-**Eu não consigo odiá-lo não sei porque !

**Ka-**É que você precisa descobrir estando ao lado dele,mesmo que ele não queira !

**Rin-**Como eu queria estar perto dele,pelo menos eu ficaria um pouco...

**Ka-**Feliz,não é ? Sei que é difícil,mas não será impossível se você er...amansá-lo !!

**Rin-**Por acaso está dizendo para mim mudar o jeito dele,senhorita Kagome ?

**Ka-**Eu não estou pedindo isso,mas eu acho que ele precisa ter uma amiga para ficar do lado dele ! Responde um pouco triste com a solidão dele.

**Rin**-Seria muito complicado encontrá-lo por algum lugar,mas nunca perderei a minha esperança para ser mais que uma amiga ! Decidindo sair do lago junto com ela.

**Ka-**É...bem...eu preciso voltar porque eu tenho uma pequena preciosidade para cuidar ! Antes que esqueça,me chame apenas de Kagome !

**Rin-**Está bem !!

A sacerdotisa se despediu da jovem sentindo uma pontada em seu coração quando lembrara o que InuYasha fazia,que deixava-a triste.Agora uma jovem ficava triste com a maneira que um youkai a tratava sem deixar ela ter alternativa de dizer o que sente pelo youkai.

Por mais que a jovem Rin odiasse-o,ela amava seu amado ser mesmo que não tenha correspondido o amor dela para o youkai raposa,lembrando o calor do jovem youkai esquentar seu corpo,seus lábios se perdendo sob os lábios dele quando sente sua boca ser explorada pela língua até perceber as lágrimas caírem dos olhos.Porém,excitava-se sentindo as mão de Shippou tocar em sua pele alva e sedosa.

Mesmo irritada com o youkai raposa,a humana fará ele escutar seus sentimentos.Se importava tanto com o youkai raposa que nem notou a sua tristeza,quando suas lágrimas continuavam a descer pela atitude dele.

**o o O o o O o o **

Em um vale,Shippou estava confuso por algo que quer esquecer da sua mentemas era difícil dizer para a humana que não a amava sendo que a enganava,e tentava fazer de tudo para que ela o esqueça para sempre.

**) x x (**

_-EU ME IMPORTO E PRECISO ME IMPORTAR COM VOCÊ !!_

_-Eu não mereço as suas lágrimas,Rin !_

_-O QUÊ ??_

_-Não se faça de surdo ! Você não tem coragem de me beijar !_

_-Eu não mereço o seu amor !_

**) x x (**

De repente uma voz começa a surgir ao vento pronunciando seu nome com uma ar de reprovação,sem saber de onde vinha aquela voz.

-Apareça de onde estiver !

-Você acha que é bonito fazer uma jovem sofrer ? Indagou reprovando-o.

-Eu só falarei quando você mostrar a cara,seu intrometido !

-Como você é inútil,Shippou ! Diz com escárnio.-Ainda mente para todos que estão ao seu redor !

-Por que não cala a boca e aparece de vez ? Indagou aos berros.-Só fala demais !

-Hunf,esta conversa já se deu por encerrada !

-Vai fugir ? Pergunta ainda mais irritado.-Eu não sei quem você é,mas juro que eu te encontrarei !

O youkai raposa percebeu que aqulela voz misteriosa havia terminado,mas algo deixou confuso e enfezado.

Como é que essa voz sabia que a jovem estava sofrendo pelas atitudes dele ?

Por que ele também sabia o seu nome e o nome de Rin ??

Tudo estava ficando muito estranho para ele quando ouve outra voz,mas desta vez era Kagura que estava ali na sua frete com um ar revoltado.Sentiu que algo de ruim estava para acontecer ao olhar o leque na mão dela,percebendo que uma luta estava para começar.E que ele estava pronto para lutar.

**Shi-**Se você veio aqui para procurar ela,se enganou !

**Kag-**Ela tinha voltado quando percebi que a expressão dela não era nada animadora,mas eu vim aqui para tirar satisfações com você ! Abrindo o leque.

**Shi-**Não há mais nada entre Rin e eu !(logicamente está mentindo)

**Kag-**Do mesmo jeito,eu quero saber o porque dela sofrer !

Um baque fez o youkai ficar boquiaberto ao ouvir que a jovem,resultado de sua truculência no modo em que tratava-a.As batidas se aceleravam e Shippou viu a maneira de como a tratara,se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota por tratar a humana friamente.Nem souberam que a sua decisão chegasse a um ponto extremo,e agora tem que se submenter a fingir sua preocupação na frente da Mestra do vento,mas não só dela como de todos que os encontrarem no caminho.

**Shi-**Não se meta em meus assuntos,Kagura !

**Kag-**Eu não vim aqui para perder tempo ! Você via dizer o que fez para ela sofrer !

**Shi-**Não ouviu o que eu falei ? NÃO HÁ MAIS NADA ENTRE RIN E EU !!

**Kag-**Se não vai dizer por bem,então vai ter que dizer por mal !

A luta começa quando Kagura não suportou a arrogância do youkai raposa,lançando as lâminas contra este,que desviava-as rapidamente até quase ser atingido por uma delas.Sem muito tempo para reagir,Shippou usa seu poder para copiá-la e mandar-lhe a Danças da Lâminas contra ela,que revida-o com o Dragão Serpente sem notar que o youkai raposa assumira a cópia do youkai lobo.

**Shi(Kou)-**Só sabe fugir,Kagura ?

**Kag**-Você é bem esperto Shippou,mas quero ver se você é esperto agora ! Dragão Serpente !!

O youkai raposa teve que ser rápido para escapar dos turbilhões de vento para que pudesse atacar,só que a mestra era esperta demais para ser enganada e atinge o jovem com o seu golpe,ficando sem reação quando começara a se levantar.Kagura não percebeu pelo o porque que tanto quis saber fizesse Shippou se enfurecer pela forma de como teria tratado a jovem,se forçando a se levantar com dificuldade para contra-atacar,mas ela o golpeia novamente com suas lâminas.

**Kag-**Já que não vai falar o que você fez,eu vou embora !

**Shi-**V-você não veio aqui para m-me matar,Kagura ?

**Kag-**Tem alguém que se importa com você,só que não dá a mínima atenção ! Agora,eu preciso ir !

**Shi-**Espera !! Quem é que se importa comigo ? Me diz,Kaguraaaa !

Kagura não dá ouvidos ao youkai raposa porque não tinha que explicar o que ele queria saber,mas só ele iria descobrir junto com Rin.

**) x x (**

_-Eu não quero perdê-lo novamente !!_

**) x x (**

Ela tinha percebido que a jovem amava o youkai raposa desde que ele salvou-na há seis anos quando ainda era cria do Narak,pois vira a menina guardar o sentimento de amizade até se transformar em uma grande paixão,na qual não que esquecer.

_-Não precisam se preocupar porque Rin será capaz de acordar o filho rebelde que tenho !!_

**o o O o o O o o**

No vilarejo,Sango colhia algumas ervas medicinais olhando a paisagem com uma certa dúvida sobre o youkai,e sobre os sentimentos da jovem.

Por que ele não tinha coragem para perguntar à ela ?

Será que Rin deveria ter dito para Shippou,o que sente por ele ?

A ex-exterminadora estava feliz por Mirok ter dito que a amava graças ao youkai,mas que não gostou do modo em que este falara na sua frente.Pior,foi justamente quando InuYasha e Kouga viram a arrogância dele com a sacerdotisa,contando a raiva que tivera no seu limite chegar no topo.De repenta ela vê um youkai raposa meio cambaleante com ferimentos graves no corpo até cair exausto,correndo até ele para cuidá-lo mesmo que Shippou não merecesse por pura arrogância.Mas isso seria muito egoísmo da parte dela.

**x x X x x X x x**

**San-**Pronto !

**Shi-**...

**San-**Ué ? Alguém cortou a sua língua,Shippou ?

**Shi-**Ninguém fez calar a minha boca ! Respondendo com petulância

Sango percebia a arrogância contínua do youkai raposa,porém os olhos azuis-claro estavam diferentes da última vez em que ouvira a resposta dele junto com Kagome,e não se enganava porque Mirok,InuYasha e justamente Kouga,presenciaram a raiva do youkai.Era um olhar reprimido num misto de preocupação e tristeza que a ex-exterminadora olhava para Shippou,entreolhando-na com incerteza por não querer que todos eles intrometessem em sua vida.

**San-**Saiba que estará predendo a nossa amizade com isso !

**Shi-**Eu não me importo,desde que parem de me ralhar !

**Ka-**Você pensa que nós iremos engolir a sua arrogância,mas tome cuidado com as suas palavras,Shippou ! Repreendendo-o.

Ele não prestou atenção na sacerdotisa quando esta olha-no seriamente,inconformada com o escárnio em que ele tratava a jovem mesmo sem escutá-la.Kagome e Shippou,os dois dois se entreolhavam furiosamente,uma irritada com a forma em este youkai estava tratando Rin,e o outro,não suporta-a pela persistência dela quando questionava-no.

A sacerdotisa e o youkai raposa confrontavam-se com os olhares furiosos,cada um irritado pelo outro.Shippou não era mais uma criança pois,já podia ter percepção do problema quando olha para Kagome,que agora é uma mulher e também uma mãe.Mas que também fora uma mãe para ele durante esses onze anos.

Para que não ficasse com a paciência fora de seu limite,Sango decide deixar os dois pressentindo que Kagome não agüentaria a vontade de desferir umm a bofetada no youkai raposa pela sua ignorância,saindo dali com um olhar desafiador.Sem muito tempo a perder,o youkai tenta sair da vista de Kagome,mas ela encosta a lâmina da espada em seu pescoço mostrando-se indignada.Agora sabendo que enferntará uma mulher mais velha que Rin.

**Shi-**O que há,Kagome ?

**Ka-**Vai ter que dar uma explicação sobre o que sente por ela !

**Shi-**Você com isso de novo ? Falando aos bufos.

**Ka-**Por acaso está querendo reprimir seus sentimentos,Shippou ?

**Shi-**Grrrrr...

**Ka-**Então isso significa um não !

**Shi-**VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES,KAGOME !!

Kagome já sentiu a sua paciência tentar perder o rumo ao ouvir os berros do youkai raposa,irritado com a insistência quando perguntava sobre a jovem.Por causa da gritaria,ela ouve o choro da sua filha e a preocupação do InuYasha quando ao ver a balbúrdia em que se metera com Shippou,continuando a soltar farpas contra ele,mas quando começou a falar da atitude ignorante dele,a raiva dele chegara ao fim da sua paciência e então,decidiu calá-lo.

**Shi-**VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE SE METER NOS MEUS ASSUNTOS !! VÊ SE ME DEI...

**#Paft#**

**Ka-**EU JÁ PERDI A MINHA PACIÊNCIA COM VOCÊ,SHIPPOU !! EU NÃO TOLERAREI ISSO DE JEITO NENHUM !!

O som do tapa,que foi bem violento,ecoara por toda a casa,causando medo na pequena hanyou,amedrontada com a sua mãe quando InuYasha decidiu ficar de costas,preocuapções para Sango.Porém,uma certa paz quando sente seu coração bate rapidamente.Entretanto,o youkai fica ainda mais irritado quando recebera pela primeira vez um tapa de,que era considerada sua e irmã,agora vira ela atuar com a tarefa de mãe.Ao ver a sacerdotisa o olhar reprovadamente,Shippou não conteve a sua ira diante dos quatro e tentar aproveitar a distração deles para atacá-los,mas InuYasha ficara atento aos movimentos do youkai raposa e pega-o pela vestimenta,para lhe mostara o caminho para a saída.Sob protestos e provocações,ele o despeja desferindo um golpe com suas garras,mas só consegue rasgar a roupa deste por ele ter se desviado.

**Shi-**MUITO BOM,INUYASHA !! PARECE QUE ESTÁ APTO À LUTAR,PORÉM ESTE NÃO É O MOMENTO CERTO PARA ACONTECER !!

**Inu-**Chegará um dia em que nós testaremos nossas forças,porém um de nós sairá vivo !!

**Shi-**Veremos então !! Saindo com uma cara fechada.

InuYasha e cia olharam o youkai raposa saindo dali às pressas sentindo que algo ruim estará para surgir à qualquer momento,porém Kagome e sango já sabiam de uma coisa que ficará complicada;Shippou não teria chances contra o hanyou mesmo que este perdesse seu poder na lua nova.

A sacerdotisa não tinha gostado da própria atitude,mas ficara aliviada por ter feito a decisão certa sentindo uma fisgada em sua mão esquerda além de suportar a dor por causa do tapa que desferira,inconformada com a forma em que Shippou respondera.Tamanha a violência da bofetada fez a pequena Shinobu chorar de medo da própria mãe,que tinha percebido ela remoer-se para se esconder na veste do hanyou,mas pega-na mesmo que agüentasse a sua mão dolorida ou a filha chorar ainda mais.

**Ka-**Calma !! Sango,você poderia preparar algo para a minha mão ?

**San-**Bem...

_**Alguns instantes depois...**_

A ex-exterminadora enfaixava a mão de Kagome após passá-la sob uma solução de ervas devido à violência da bofetada que vira,mesmo que se sentisse errada.Porém,não discordou do que a amiga tivera feito,porque faria a mesma coisa caso Shippou gritasse na sua cara.

**San-**Está terminado !

**Ka-**Ai...obrigada Sango !

**Mir-**Senhorita Kagome,você não acha que foi muito severa com ele ?

**Ka-**Eu sei que fui severa e admito isso,mas era preciso ter que pará-lo com a arrogância dele ! Respondeu sem dar rodeios.

De uma coisa eles tiveram certeza;o youkai raposa poderia dar um grande trabalho daqui à alguns meses devido à sua rebeldia e sua revolta pelo tapa que levara,mas agora,eles querem tranqüilidade.

**Inu-**Eu sabia que ele era revoltado,só que nós não esperávamos isso !

**San-**Será muito difícil agüentarmos ele,mas não sabemos o porque dessa revolta !

**Mir-**Será que Shippou está fugindo de uma alguma jovem ? Indaga-o deduzindo.

**Inu/San-**O QUÊ ?

**Ka-**Ha ha ha ha...

**Mir-**O que há de engraçado,senhorita Kagome ?

**Ka-**Eu acho que você totalmente errado porque,eu vejo as garotas correrem atrás dele quando eu estava aqui há uns meses !

**Inu-**Não sei como esse idiota ainda não percebeu o assédio delas !

**San-**Apesar dele ser truculento,Shippou tem coração e mais;mesmo sendo um youkai revoltado,ele ainda sente algo por ela !

**Ka-**E você não sabe como ela está sofrendo,Sango !

**Mir-**Será que a senhorita Rin ama o Shippou ainda ?

**Ka-**Infelizmente,eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso !

Todos os três ficaram surpresos ao ouvirem da sacerdotisa o que não poderia dizer à respeito do sofrimento da jovem,já aflitos com ela.Sango não queria ser descartada pela amiga porque ela não admitiu que Kagome a tratasse friamente e aliás,as duas são mulheres.E só sabia do que a sacerdotisa falara do sofrimento de Rin pois também já sofreu pelo monge,quando o via agarrado à outras mulheres.E a sacerdotisa também sofreu pelo hanyou com a insegurança dele,porém a sua dolorosa lembrança fora terminada após ouvir a pequena Shinobu recusar-se a ficar com ela até pegá-la com calma e ternura.A menina se debatia da sua própria mãe quando fica fixada aos olhos dela,ficando menos aflita ao sentir um abraço materno dela,contudo ela desaba aos prantos quando sentira medo navemente.

**Mir-**Me diz uma coisa ! Por que ela está assim ?

**Inu-**Por causa do tapa que ela deu nele,elá está com medo !!

**Ka-**Ah,então é por isso que você estava com medo de mim ? Ora,sei que eu errei,mas era para o bem dele !

O conforto maternal de Kagome fez sua filha estar um pouco mais tranqüila para aclamá-la,já que a bofetada causara esse tormento para a menina,ela precisava fazer algo para que esse tipo de desavença não ocorra mais uma vez.Mirok fica impressionado com o amor de mãe que a sacerdotisa dava à Shinobu,lembrando a cena em que Sango cobrira as suas preciosas filhas,admirando não só a mulher como também admirando InuYasha pela pessoa que ama ser também calma,assistindo a cena.

**Inu-**Às vezes,eu deveria estar um pouco encuimado ! Só que eu não ligo para isso !

**Mir-**Sei como é essa sensação ! Dizendo com complascência.

**x )( x**

**Ka-**Fique sossegada que tudo se acalmará,Shinobu ! É só darmos tempo ao tempo !

**o o O o o O o o **

Caminhando num vale,a jovem via a paisagem com uma certa preocupação quando se deparou com a sacerdotisa,ainda mais que dissera sobre o seu sofrimento pelo youkai raposa.

Seria possível a sacerdotisa dizer para Shippou que ela o ama ?

Teria coragem de declarar o seu amor para o amado youkai ?

Todas as lembranças torturavam a jovem,que recordava dolorosamente os momentos em que seus lábios ficaram juntos aos lábios dele,onde lhe proporcionavam beijos doces,simples,deliciosos,inocentes e apaixonados.Rin não suportava mais a sua insegurança por não dizer para Shippou o que sentia mesmo que o encontrasse,sentindo remorso até perder a noção quando quase caíra do precipício.Só que não esperava ser salva pelo próprio youkai raposa quando olha a roupa dele estar parecendo um trapo,mas ele dá uma mera meia-volta mostrando que não estava a fim de encará-la,fazendo ela correr atrás do amado.

**Rin-**Você não vai falar nada ?

**Shi-**Para que eu tenho que dizer à você ? Aliás,você deveria olhar para onde está andando !

**Rin-**Você acha que é esperto o bastante para falar que age da maneira correta,mas está na cara que não é o que eu vejo ! É possível que você finge ser o que não quer ser ! Respondendo já irrtada quando ele pega-na pelo quimono.

Ela soubera que a paciência dele não era das melhores quando se irrita com ele,porém tentava se soltar das mãos firmes dele.Se já não bastasse o tapa da Kagome que levou,Shippou não agüenta a insistência de Rin por causa da sua insegurança,pois queria que nenhuma das duas fossem persistentes.

**x x X x x X x x **

Bem próximo dos dois,Sesshoumaru e Kagura olhavam a briga do jovem casal,sendo que o youkai esperava a ação do youkai raposa para acudir a humana,porém a mestra do vento o intervém.

**Kag-**É melhor deixá-los se resolverem !

**x x X x x X x x **

**Rin-**SOLTE-ME !!

**Shi-**Se já não basta as malditas lâminas da Kagura e a bofetada que levei da Kagome,agora eu tenho que ouvir VOCÊ ?

**Rin-**Você deveria me ouvir ! Eu não saio daqui sem te dizer o que sinto !

**Shi-**EU NÃO QUERO TE OUVIR !!

Ele a empurra violentamente sabendo que esta atitude era errada porque,ele não era assim quando era apenas um pequeno youkai desprotegido às surras do InuYasha.Shippou viu que a ignorância tinha chegado ao seu limite ao tratar sua paixão com frieza,se remoendo de raiva por si mesmo.Entretanto,ele não tinha coragem para dizer à ela.

Rin decidiu retirar sua adaga da bainha para que desta vez,pudesse fazer o youkai raposa escutar a sua dor que carrega.Todavia ao fitar os olhos dele,contivera sua ira e fica sua pequena arma no ombro esquerdo quando lembrara a decisão que ouvira dele e também,esse ponto fora o mesmo lugar onde Shippou tinha se arriscado para salvá-la.

Ela desaba aos prantos abraçando o youkai raposa que,ficara ainda mais irritado com ela após ter decidido retirar a adaga apesar de tentar odiá-la,mas que o sue coração estava batendo rapidamente quando o corpo dela estava colado ao seu.Shippou tentava conter o seu desejo de beijar,só que continuava a fingir ser frio com ela para esconder seus sentimento.

**Shi-**Por que você fez isso ?

**Rin-**Eu não tive outra opção ! Olhando sua arma quando ele bate em sua mão.

**Shi-**Eu quero que saia daqui !

**Rin-**O que está dizendo ?

**Shi-**Saia !!

**Rin-**Por favor,eu preciso te falar...

**Shi-**SAIA JÁ DAQUI !!

Rin viu o rosto dele ficar quente de raiva,mas a raiva era a que tivera ao escutar mais uma vez o grito dele pegando sua arma com rapidez,e começa a atacar o youkai raposa com um ódio contido em si.Shippou tentava escapar dos golpes que a humana desferia com velolcidade já não agüentando a sua arrogância transportando a sua dor nos golpes.Entretanto,não queria ferí-la de modo algum,só que seria complicado quando Rin o fere novamente.

**Shi-**Pare Rin !

**Rin-**CALE-SE !! Voltando a atacar.

**Shi-**EU NÃO QUERO TE MACHUCAR !!

**Rin-**MENTIROSO !! CRETINO !! Atacando aos prantos quando ele perde a paciência novamente.

**Shi-**JÁ CHEGA !! FOGO DE RAPOSA !!

A jovem acaba sendo ferida pelo seu amado youkai quando este achara uma brecha para desarmá-la,sem que ela reagisse já que fora ferida por causa do golpe que ele tinha desferido.Os olhos do youkai raposa estão cheios de ódio ao pegar ela quando,cai junto depois de tanta luta para Rin se afastar,mas entrementes...

Por que Shippou teria tanto ódio de Rin ?

Isso porque não agüenta tanta pressão dela ou da sacerdotisa,que também se preocupa com ele mas,que as duas não sabem o motivo real dele.Os olhos castanhos de Rin presenciam uma cena chocante para esta humana;seu grande amor segurando-a pelo pescoço com uma mão enquanto a outra,via a sua adaga pressentindo que ele a mataria ali sem perceber que Sessoumaru e Kagura olhavam para eles ao longe,mas o youkai decide não inteferí-los porque este vira algo que o fizera sair dali.O coração dela batia aceleradamente e soluçava desesperadamente quando o youkai raposa tentava acabar com a vida da jovem.Porém,não sabia se Shippou teria coragem de cometer tal atrocidade.

**Shi-**Por que ? Por que insiste em me pressionar ?

**Rin-**Se você me odeia...ME MATE ENTÃO !! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SUPORTARÁ POR ME MATAR ??

**Shi-**AHHHHHH !!!!!

**# TCHAKT #**

**Rin-**...

**Shi**-EU...NÃO SOU ASSIM !!

**Rin-**AH...

Shippou tinha fincado a arma na terra próximo ao rosto da humana e se levanta com olhar frio para ela,mas decide sair dali antes que pudesse se arrepender apesar de estar arrependido pelo o que fizera.Rin sentiu o desespero aflorar na pele e seus olhos ficarem marejados devido ao medo que sentira ao ver seu grande amor,logo ele,que sentiu os lábios ao beijá-lo,agora querer matá-la.

Como poderia Shippou ter tando ódio ?

A jovem começa a se levantar com as mãos e pernar trêmulas por causa do medo que sentira dele até pegar a adaga com força quando decide seguir para o oeste com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que ainda caíam,mas ela ainda gostava do Raposinha(jurei que não usaria esse nome)mesmo que tentasse odiá-lo por sua arrogância ou pela frieza.Ela não sabia o que fazer para impedir Shippou,nem sabia a intenção dele.então...

Qual seria a intenção dele ??

**Rin-**Sabe Shippou,o seu problema é...QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAGEM PARA ME AMAR !! Respondendo aos prantos quando Kagura surge atrás dela.

**Kag-**Então,por que não mostrou reação ?

**Rin-**O que disse ?

**Kag-**Eu vi ele te segurar pelo pescoço quando procurava a arma !

**Rin-**COMO EU PODERIA REAGIR SE ELE ME DESARMOU ? Alterando a voz quando ela receb algo ineperado.

**# PAFT #**

A mestra do vento dá-lhe um tapa sem muita força em Rin,que ficou chocada com este incidente que acontecera.Kagura a olhava com reprovação,ainda mais quando vira Shippou ficar por cima dela e com a adaga na mão,em direção ao coração da jovem.

**Kag-**Que vergonha !!

**Rin-**Por que...POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO ??

**Kag-**Você precisa saber que já não é mais uma criança ! Eu vi tudo quando te procurava ! Se me der passagem,eu já vi demais por aqui ! Se afastando com um certo desprezo.

Sesshoumaru vinha com um olhar que não era de escárnio,mas sim de reprovação para ela após ver aquela cena que as duas fizeram.A jovem tentava falar,mas as suas palavras estavam entaladas na garganta sem nenhuma chance se defender das palavras do youkai.

**Se-**Fique sabendo de uma coisa ! Eu não concordo com ela,mas tampouco concordo com você !

**Rin-**...

Parecia que tudo iria desmoronar para Rin,a ameaça de seu amor,o tapa em que levou da Kagura,a insegurança dela e também do youkai raposa,contando a promessa que fez para Kunimitsu.A humana amava o ser em que apaixonara e queria dizer o quanto ama,mas que ele mesmo criava as barreiras para não só dificultá-la,como dificultá-los porque se amavam.

Era horrível uma jovem humana sofrer tanto por um youkai rebelde que não dá nenhuma atenção para ela,só a ralhava como quem não quer saber de nada sobre ela,mas ela tinha espernças para transformar uma raposa rebelde.Rin sabia admitir isso para ela mesmo nos momentos ruins que agora enfrenta,contando com o apoio da Kagome e de um espírito.

_-Acho que nós dois precisamos ter uma concersa bem séria,Shippou !_

**Fim do 6º capítulo**

_**Bem,bem,bem,eu nunca que faria um capítulo neste início de carreira devido á preguiça minha,Copa da Alemanha(a Itália foi a campeã após 24 anos de espera),mas também ao bicampeonato do Flamengo(e os vascaínos vieram com o papo de ficarem entres os cinco melhores no BR-06).Agora,só no ano que vem eles terão chances de falar dos objetivos deles(Paraná Clube,mais um clube que fez uma belíssima campanha como o Goiás,roubou a vaguinha dos crusmaltinos e está entres os melhores na Taça Libertadores),que poderão jogar na cara dos rubro-negros.**_

_**Sobre este capítulo,eu vou falar por partes;chegar perto das vinte folhas foi incrível de escrever para deixar o capítulo ainda mais interessante,ou dramático(socorrooooo!!!!).**_

_**Qutro folhas e meia para a lembrança de Kagome se tornou uma superção e,quase o deixei ficar meio hentai,mas por sorte minha,eu decidi não ir muito longe para não prolongá-lo.**_

_**Ai ai ai,logo agora eu tenho que falar sobre a cena do tapa.Sinceramente o Shippou não merecia esse tapa,apesar de que uma dos leitores não concordará comigo.**_

_**Não é verdade,Michelle ??**_

_**Agora,sobre o tapa de Kagura,xiiiii,vou levar um monte de tiros por todos os lados.Pode crer que este capítulo vai estourar e muito.**_

**E agora,hein ? O que vai acontecer com Rin e cia após Shippou voltar pelas bandas do vilarejo ?**

**Será que InuYasha descobrirá a verdadeira intenção do youkai raposa ?**

**E por que Kagome não quis dizer para ele,o que ouvira da jovem,sobre a dor que sente por ele ?**

**Prévia do 7º capítulo**

_-Ele não é assim,o problema é não quer admitir o sentimento que tem ou se,ele tiver !_

_-Você acha que vencerá o meio-youkai,Shippou ?_

_-É ele,eu sei que é !_

_-Acorde Rin ! NÃO DURMA !!!_

**Fim da prévia do 7º cap.**

**É meus amigos,a coisa ficará preta para a jovem quando o youkai voltar ainda mais rebelde,porém muito mais inseguro e ela idem.**

**Então não percam o próximo capítulo desta novelinha,que não é Pé na Jaca mas,que sempre cria expectativas.Aproveitando o tempo que tenho,vamos torcer para o Sport Club Internacional representando o Brasil no Mundial Interclubes vencer o Fútbol Club Barcelona,do medíocre Ronaldinho Gaúcho e das suas jogadinhas que encanta qualquer idiota só para calar a boca dos Gremistas.Se fosse o Arsenal,do francês Tierry Henry,já faríamos a nossa vingança(huahauhauhauhauh),mas como foi vice,só esperando quem fará a final da UEFA Champion League e também,a final da Libertadores,claro.**

**Só para fechar este capítulo com chave de prata(não está para fechar com a de ouro),desejo um grande natal e um bom 2007 cheio de esperanças e alegrias !!**

**Au Revoir !**

**Rafael Thompson®**


End file.
